


Perfectly Intertwined

by Marauder_Mouse



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, And They All Got Married, Boss Elsa, Christmas, Did I mention fluff?, F/F, F/M, Family, Feelings of Inadequacy, Fluff, Frohana Kids, Growing Family, Honeymaren to the Rescue!, Married Couple, New Job, Pregnancy Journey, modern day AU, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Mouse/pseuds/Marauder_Mouse
Summary: Follow Elsa and Honeymaren in their run up to Christmas. Read as Elsa goes back to work from raising their daughter, all while their small family juggle the challenges of everyday life. 24 chapters for 24 days. It’s December and we’ve earned it!
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Honeymaren (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Honeymaren & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So we made it to December; it's been tough and I'm proud of you. Please join me for the next 24 days as we follow this (mostly) fluff-fest of Elsamaren!

It had been one of those long, drawn out nights with frequent tossing and turning. Nerves were the worst. Nerves that interrupted sleep were some kind of cruel, sadistic monster. All that plagued Elsa’s mind all night was the ‘what if?’ scenario where she slept through the three alarms she’d already set on her phone, smart watch, and, the aptly named, alarm clock. This scenario that wouldn’t let her rest even convinced her that if she did miss her multiple alarms, there was also the very real possibility that her wife next to her would also sleep through their obnoxious blaring. So every hour since finally managing to fall asleep, she had awoken with a start to check the time. The colon second counter mocking her with every blink as her eyes adjusted to read the blue illuminated numbers. After checking the clock was correct by comparing to the blindingly bright display on the watch on her wrist, she’d reposition herself and repeat the entire process over again.

This counterproductive sleep ritual finally ceased, but only when the promise of morning delicately brushed at the horizon. It called to Elsa as she abandoned her attempts to sleep further and decided to start her day with some stretching. She slipped out from under the warmed covers and into the frigid air of the new day. Stretching never replaced sleep, but it did always help Elsa relax and feel fresh. She was hoping this morning that it would help to ease the nervous energy that was dancing in her gut, chest, and throat.

Just as she was beginning to feel a little calmer and at some recognisable state of peace, two long, tanned arms weaved their way around her body. She was then welcomingly cradled to bring her back flush with her wife's front. _Now_ she was at peace.

“How are you feeling?” The soft question floated to her ear as Honeymaren rested her chin on Elsa’s shoulder.

“Okay, I think?” She couldn’t convince herself of that fact, how did she ever think she would be able to convince Honeymaren. As she looked to her wife’s face, still on her shoulder, almost cross-eyed, she knew she’d failed.

Honeymaren stepped around Elsa to clasp her hands and began to run her thumb along her knuckles. “You’ve still got a little time before you have to be up; why don’t you go back to bed for a little while? I’ll make us some breakfast and get Runa up.”

Elsa’s heart felt fit to burst with the gratitude for the woman stood in front of her offering her that warm smile. That familiar smile could fix all multitudes of problems. She shook her head though; “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep now, but thank you.”

“How about a bath? I’ll even run it for you _and_ bring you in a cup of tea.”

“Now I couldn’t say no to that;” Elsa conceded, deflating with a long exhale.

* * *

The hum of the electric extractor fan filled the room as Elsa silently slipped her shoulders under the water’s surface to join the rest of her body. The warmth of the water surrounding her gave her the sensation of floating on air, and with it came a sense of relief and calm.

They had been building up to this day for weeks, and it was finally on their doorstep. She’d never done anything like this and the doubt had begun to settle in. It was one thing to start a new job, but it was another to be joining an existing team as their boss. She’d never been the boss of anything, not really. Running the small online publication with Anna before Runa or the twins were born was small scale, and self-mandated. She knew she could manage her own time and stick to deadlines and plans; but does that really translate when you’ve got to direct and monitor others?

As if Honeymaren could feel the self-doubt seeping out from underneath the bathroom door, she knocked to announce her presence. After receiving a “come in” from Elsa, Honeymaren was soon stood next to the bath in her dressing gown placing a mug on the large lip of the white tub.

Elsa threw her a smile and a thank you. They obviously fell below the standard of being authentic as Honeymaren scooted over the wooden laundry hamper and perched on it. “You know you’re over qualified for the job, right?”

Elsa shook her head disbelieving; “I’ve never managed anyone in my life. Anna doesn’t count; she managed me as much as I managed her.”

“Elsa, it’s a tiny office; seven people max on a good day. They’re a good team; and I’m not saying that because I’m biased. You have more years worth of writing experience than anyone there.”

“But not you”

“Ah, but you’re forgetting about that gap year I took with my brother while you were off stunning the world with your Arendelle Gazette pieces!”

“It wasn’t really a gap year; you were helping to build a sanctuary for rehabilitating reindeer. Plus that’s more attuned with the company you now work for!”

“ _We_ now work for;” Honeymaren reminded with a proud smile. Ever since they’d gotten the phone call that Elsa had been successful in getting the managerial role at The Living Rock, Honeymaren had been over the moon. 

“I just feel inadequate;” Elsa admitted to her bath water.

“Okay, I’m not saying this to cheapen your skills and experience, but the team you are going to meet today is … well they’re exceptional people, but they aren’t these amazing journalists and environmentalists. They’re just a bunch of laid back, hardworking people who have a shared avid interest in keeping the planet healthy. You are going to outshine them easily and they will fall at your feet. You have nothing to worry about, Love; and I’ll be by your side every step of the way.”

“You always know the right things to say; even if it means dragging your co-workers through the mud!”

“If it helps you to smile a genuine smile; then that it what must be done.” Honeymaren finished by washing down her words with a large gulp of Elsa’s tea before standing up somewhat abruptly. “Now relax and drink your tea before it gets cold;” she shot her a playful smirk.

“What about Runa?”

“I’ll get her up, don’t you worry.”

Honeymaren didn’t give Elsa a chance to throw a retort back as she left her once again alone in the bathroom. The ever present sound of the extractor fan humming in the air was her only companion; well that, and the never ending thoughts on what events the day could possibly hold.

* * *

When Elsa had accepted her new job offer she’d arranged to meet with Eda, her second in command, first thing. This allowed for Elsa to get a feel of the place; she also didn’t want to look like a complete imposter when she didn’t know where the kitchen was or the toilet.

Eda immediately put Elsa at ease; the older lady had welcomed Elsa as if they’d known each other for years. Her thick grey hair swung from side to side as she lead Elsa around her new work place. Elsa tried her best to take in everything she was saying; she thinks she did pretty well, but if not she knew she could always ask Honeymaren.

By the time Eda had given Elsa the full run down of what it meant to work at The Living Rock, the rest of the team had arrived for the day.

“So that was all the boring basic bits, now to meet the riff raff that work here.” Eda finished with her own amused snort as she breezed around to the centre of the main room.

Three rows of desks sat in a horse shoe shape and each held two monitors. This seemed to fit Honeymaren’s description of how she and the team were set up to work in a cohesive atmosphere. With everyone facing one another, communication was far easier, and team meetings were a lot more comfortable. There weren’t any luxurious conference rooms on their floor, and with the small group they were it would have been unnecessary.

“Listen up everyone; our new boss is here. Elsa please meet; Maren, Tomas, Libby, Hayota, Yonas, and Finn. Everyone meet Elsa;” Eda had gestured to each individual around the room one by one.

It took all of Elsa’s strength to keep her eyes moving once they’d glanced over her wife’s as she matched the faces to the names Eda was calling out. These people looked nothing like how she’d pictured them from the times Honeymaren has mentioned them in passing.

Elsa felt a tad overwhelmed as the new group of people all stood and made their way to her to greet her properly. It didn’t escape her notice that Honeymaren was hanging back allowing everyone their turn first.

Yonas offered a kiss to her cheek with his greeting; British accent, not what she was expecting. Libby looked as if she’d just rolled out of bed; her hair pinned to the top of her head in a dishevelled bun with the use of a pencil. Tomas seemed like a laid back kind of guy, his red pony tail, and goatee finished off the look.

Finn greeted her next when a thought wiggled its way to the surface. Honeymaren had spoken about all of her co-workers to Elsa for years, and she remembers now that Finn was only ever referred to by the use of gender neutral pronouns. Elsa was running through possible ways in her head of how to show Finn that they didn’t need to go out of their way or be uncomfortable in sharing this information with her. As she took their hand in a loose handshake; she’s never shook so many hands in her life, Finn decided to speak instead.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you Elsa. I’m Finn, my pronouns are they and them.” They shot her a warm smile.

Elsa immediately felt her shoulders drop; “it’s lovely to meet you Finn; my pronouns are she and her.”

“Hey, don’t hog the new boss lady all to yourself! Hi, I’m Hayota.” A tall, lanky man lightly shoulder checked the smaller person, well to him anyway, next to him.

Elsa felt an easy smile slip onto her lips; she could see why Honeymaren liked these people. “Great meeting you Hayota, and Elsa is just fine;” she supplied taking his offered hand in a brief handshake.

“And then finally Maren;” Eda prompted having seemed to have noticed the other woman still hanging back.

They met eyes, such a familiar act that brought comfort and a sense of security. Elsa fell in love with Honeymaren more and more every time she proved just how much she knew her. In this situation, she seemed to intuitively know that Elsa was feeling overwhelmed and realistically needed a breather. Just the look in her eyes, gave her that and so much more; the look grounded her, and reminded her how capable she was.

“Wonderful to meet you, Boss;” Honeymaren stepped over to her with a familiar smirk before offering out her hand.

Given any other situation Elsa would have found herself bursting out laughing. They’d had the same discussion many times over the last handful of weeks. They were to stay professional at work; they still had yet to figure out what that actually meant. Right now Elsa figured that it would look like this, and so she took her wife’s offered hand and greeted her back kindly as if they were strangers. With the touch of her hand while stood in the middle of that room, surrounded by her new co-workers, her new team, she knew she was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

“You got the chocolate filled ones!?”

Elsa looked over her shoulder from where she was distributing the coffees and teas. She had been mindful, given the business they all work in, to buy their morning beverages and snacks from the sustainable coffee shop around the corner. Honeymaren was plating up the pastries onto plates ready to be chosen by the team in a few moments time. Elsa shrugged noting her wife’s mirthful gleam in her eye; “they are better than the plain ones.”

“Did you get them with the team budget?” Honeymaren asks next as she finished decanting the last sweet treat before bringing her fingers up to her lips to rid them of the excess dark chocolate.

Elsa shook her head. It was done so in an attempt to rid her mind of the inappropriate thoughts flooding her mind at the sight, but also in answer to the posed question. “No, it was my idea to get this in for everyone.”

“We’ll be broke before long if you keep treating us here;” she dramatically slunk over to Elsa with heavy limbs, much like Runa when she was tired and mopey.

Watching Honeymaren mirror the actions now, Elsa wondered why she’d never seen it before; their likeness. It would make sense though of course; like mother, like daughter. “I think we’ll be more than okay;” Elsa pointed out knowingly as she brushed the loose hairs from in front of Honeymaren’s face.

“I’ll have to start drinking the own-brand milk!” Honeymaren had pinned Elsa against the spare table at the centre of the surrounding desks with her arms either side, palms resting on the surface.

Elsa let out a small huff of laughter at her wife’s antics. She tilted her chin down to look her in the inviting eyes; “Maren; you do anyway.”

“I’m just teasing you;” Honeymaren pointed out lightly as she pushed herself away from the table and Elsa. She spun and landed next to the blonde instead, facing the same way.

From the window across the room, the one behind Eda’s desk, the pair’s attention was momentarily brought to the birds swooping in and out of view. Elsa broke the comfortable silence before too long; “I know. I’m just trying to be nice.”

Honeymaren subconsciously lifted her little finger in search of her wife’s corresponding digit. “You don’t have to bribe anyone around here, we all love you; some more than others.” She pointed out with a small chuckle.

“Yes, but you promised to love me for all of our days;” Elsa pointed out evenly as she met Honeymaren’s little finger with her own with each gentle caress.

“True, but I wasn’t talking about me;” Honeymaren sent her a mock lock of shock that was cracked by the look of unadulterated amusement that shone through. She once again, pushed off the table and moved to her desk to begin setting up for the day.

“Maren!” Elsa followed not sure of what to make of the last statement.

Honeymaren flit her eyes up to meet with Elsa’s over the top of the monitor. She stood from her swivel chair and lent over the screen. “You belong here; you fit in with the team seamlessly.” She spoke only truth in her words as she thought back through the two months Elsa had been working in the office as her boss.

“I think you helped with that a lot. I don’t know what you must have said.” It was Elsa’s turn to lean on the desk to entice her wife.

“I’ve done nothing; it’s all down to you, Love.” The last word was spoken in a mere whisper as the magnetism of their lips began to prove too much as they inched further toward one another. The pull finally ceased once their lips planted against one another’s in a familiar contact.

“Thank you for convincing me to apply for the job in the first place.” It was spoken quietly as Elsa denied the focussed part in her mind screaming at her to pull away and look professional.

“You’re very welcome;” Honeymaren whispered before moving in slightly in order to fully close the gap between them once again.

Their moment was cut short by the sound of the key code being typed into the pad on the door lock resounded around the room. Every punch of a key caused the door to wobble and bang in its frame. The disturbance was more than enough needed for Elsa to regain her composure and presence of mind to disconnect herself from her wife and take some steps to separate from her temptation completely. She would have felt immense guilt for slipping up like she had, but Honeymaren’s face and the look she offered her was so full of affection and love, that all seemed right.

They weren’t trying to hide their relationship; they just wanted to stay professional while in their place of work. Elsa’s first day had maybe been a touch too far, but Honeymaren didn’t want to add anything more to Elsa’s already overworking head, and schedule. So she decided to stay neutral and friendly. It was greatly appreciated at the time; but now it wasn’t so convenient. Maybe in time it would work itself out. Elsa was happy to wait for whenever that was, though she hoped that wasn’t going to be right this second while she snogged her wife in the middle of the office.

Libby didn’t seem to take any notice if anything was amiss as she greeted the two with a cheerful “good morning”. It would seem their involvement would stay a private for a little while longer yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in advance

A knocking of knuckles on a hard surface drew Eda’s attention away from the busy spreadsheet in front of her. She looked over to her left where the sound emanated from. Maren was stood at their boss’ door with a mug in her hand. She wore one of her beanies today, leaving her hair down to brush over her shoulders with its natural wave. Eda had always envied Maren for how she could pull off any hat style; she just seemed to have a head for hats.

Eda thought it odd Maren standing at Elsa’s door; they’d only just finished their morning briefing, surely if Maren had any question for their manager she’d have asked them then.

She watched as Maren slipped inside, disappearing into Elsa’s office with the steaming mug in hand.

* * *

Maren hovered at the closed door, the aroma of the dark coffee filling her olfactory system while she strained to hear if Elsa responded to her knock. If she knew her wife as well as she hoped she did, the delay in a response was most likely due to Elsa now rushing to make her chaotic desk look a bit more presentable.

Finally she got the answer she was waiting for with Elsa calling out for her to enter. She saw Elsa’s boss façade slip away as her shoulders slumped and her back hit the backrest of her chair. Honeymaren didn’t like to think on how her eye dimmed just slightly too. She was stressed and she was feeling it.

“Hey, I thought you could use a coffee.” Honeymaren stepped over to Elsa's desk and placed the aforementioned beverage down. She was mindful not to leave it anywhere knock-over-able where it would ruin all of the electronics and most likely Elsa’s day completely.

“Thank you, you’re a life saver;” Elsa acknowledged earnestly as she reached for the steaming drink.

She took a seat in one of the chairs opposite her wife who was sipping cautiously at her coffee. It was made to perfection, just as Elsa liked.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

Elsa threw her a defeated smile; “is it that obvious I’m struggling?”

“I just know how hard headed 'Floor Three Timothy' can be;” Maren filled in as she lounged in her chair.

“His name’s David?”

“Oh yeah, that’s it. When he started there was a guy on One that looked exactly like him, and he was called Timothy. The nickname sort of just stuck.” At Elsa’s unenthused response Honeymaren continued; “what’s David done now?”

“I don’t know if it’s me, but he’s being incredibly vague. He wants us to add in a double page spread about his team’s efforts with the local shelter to increase environmental sustainability. But all the numbers he’s emailed me over are from the whole year! So I’ve got to go through and narrow down from dates what data is actually relevant. Plus he had that really smarmy face on as if he thinks he’s better than me.”

Honeymaren lent forwards shaking her head; “he thinks he’s better than everyone; it’s not just you. He has never really grasped the idea that without our publications his projects would get next to no funding. He plays the role of the rock star, but without us he’s nothing. You can email over the spreadsheets to me; I can have a look at them. I’ll see if I can make sense of his tiny man brain.” She chuckled at her own joke.

“I can’t give you even more work Maren.” Even with the words, she could see the cogs working in her head at the idea.

She just shrugged with a soft smile as she dropped back into her seat; “you’re my boss that’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“I can’t; it feels wrong. This is my task and I need to do it; I can’t just be handing off the things I don’t want to do.” Elsa sounded resolved in her decision; Honeymaren wasn't fully convinced.

“How about you let me quickly look at them now?”

“Really, you would?” Honeymaren watched on as Elsa all but melted into a puddle with relief as she caved to the idea of accepting her help.

“Of course;” She didn’t waste a second in standing and moving around to Elsa’s side of the desk. She let out a small laugh when she saw the stacks of books and a couple of dirty mugs hidden from view on the floor. Of course it didn’t surprise Honeymaren to see such a mess from the blonde; they were married after all. She perched delicately on the arm of Elsa’s sturdy swivel chair and began to peruse the convoluted spreadsheet. “It’s just a bunch of numbers. What does he actually want you to use from this! You could literally just write about how much money the project will save the shelter and how much green energy they’ll produce; there’s nothing else.” She concluded unhelpfully looking down from her perch to a deep in thought Elsa.

“Do you guys ever do interview pieces?”

She knew that look and tone. It was the ‘how do you feel about switching to a different fabric softener?’, jokes on you though because she’s already made the decision and you’ll just have to live with it! “What are you thinking?”

“Well these facts and figures are fine, but to give the double page a bit of substance we need to see the project from the shelter’s point of view.”

Honeymaren found herself nodding along to every word before she pointed out; “I like the idea, but we don’t usually conduct interviews. It’s normally them with their feedback at the end of the project. I guess because it’s not finished yet, there is no official feedback.”

“Who would I need to speak to in order to clear getting an interview with the shelter?”

She couldn’t contain a smile as she got to point out; “I mean you’re the boss for Publications, but you might need to go back to Timothy, sorry, David. You may also need to reach out to Darcey upstairs; she’s in charge of Project Distributions.”

“And do you know Darcey?”

She gave her a knowing smirk in challenge almost. That was until just looking at her wife in the eyes caused her to cave; “yes, I’ll ring her if you handle Tim.”

“You’ve got to stop with that or I’m going to slip up and call him the wrong name to his face.” Honeymaren lives to hear Elsa laugh with such free feeling and amusement. The comment had even earned her a back handed whack on her upper arm. When the hit landed she jumped up from her seat, threw a grin over her shoulder before making her leave to make her phone call.

* * *

Eda was standing at the printer behind her desk when she heard Elsa’s office door open and close. The chatter and hum of their other co-workers persisted as Maren made her way to her own desk. Eda mirrored the action to return to her own, watching the brunette as she sat with her foot propped up on her chair, chin on her knee. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it was a small room, and not a lot of people.

“Hi Darcey. It’s Maren from Pubs. We’re working on a piece for the Community Group, the shelter they’re working on; and we’re wondering about the possibility of carrying out some casual interviews with the public who are involved. What are your thoughts, are you willing to sign off on it?”

The conversation didn’t seem to last much longer as before long Maren had put the phone back into its cradle and rushed back to Elsa’s office. It didn’t escape Eda’s notice that this time Maren didn’t knock before pushing open the door and sticking her head in.

* * *

Honeymaren poked her head around the door before speaking. Seeing Elsa wasn’t engaged in a phone call she declared; “we’re good to go this end,” before slipping back into the room fully and closing the door once more.

“Same here.”

“Really, you got him to allow for us to stick our noses in _his_ project?” Honeymaren was impressed and not afraid to show it.

“I just had to inflate his ego a little more to constrict his vision so he didn’t see what was really happening.”

There was that familiar chuckle again. It was good to see Elsa smiling a true smile again; she hated it when there was reason for it not to make an appearance. She loathed it even more when she was powerless to stop it; though she sure did try regardless. She was stood next to Elsa as she swivelled to face her, sitting smug and relieved in her chair. Honeymaren found the look to be contagious. “We make a pretty good team”

“We’ve always made a good team.”

Honeymaren’s mind played out their lives like a flick book of photographs behind her eyes. Flashes of when they first met over seven years ago on their sandwich years during their undergrads, long distance, moving in together, their wedding day, Runa being born. They were a good team, always had been and she knew they always will be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter we're actually going to meet Runa and the Bjorgman twins! Please stick with me on this; I know it's a bit slow, but we're just warming up.


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning!” Elsa greeted her far too cheerily for the early hour.

“Is it?” Anna asked in a slight wince as she stepped into the house.

Anna could feel the curious eyes of her sister on the back of her head as she lead her sons into the hallway. “What happened to you?”

She turned and held back a laugh at herself before explaining; “well after we picked up the boys last night, thanks for that again, we thought it would be a good idea to crack open a bottle of wine, or two.” She felt as if she was a small child again admitting to doing something wrong.

“Ouch!”

“Yeah, I’m not eighteen anymore.”

“Here, come in and have some water.”

“Have you got coffee?” Anna asked after her sister as she followed her further into the house.

“Of course”

“Morning Maren;” Anna greeted her sister-in-law upon seeing her drying up at the sink.

“Hey Anna, Eryk, Cade. You guys okay?” She greeted the boys each with a high five between drying the dishware.

“Mummy let me have chocolate for breakfast!” Eryk shared with his aunt far too enthusiastically, much to Anna’s dismay.

“Not my proudest moment;” she admitted placing her handbag on the table top.

“We’ve all been there;” Honeymaren shrugged off as she set down her final item.

“Here you go”

“Thank you!” Anna grabbed at the travel cup of what she hoped was coffee that her sister now dangled in front of her.

“Roo, you ready?” Honeymaren called out from where she now stood, at the bottom of the staircase.

The little girl in question soon made an appearance. She moved slowly down the stairs cradling a pair of blue, sparkly trainers. She wore the biggest pout Anna had seen on someone so small. She looked on from the kitchen as the little girl followed her mother into the kitchen; “Mumma, I can’t tie my shoes.”

“Climb up here and I’ll tie them for you;” Maren patted the counter top next to her before offering her arms out to Runa.

The girl accepted the offer, stepping into the space between Honeymaren’s arms before sharing with an even bigger pout than before; “but I could do it yesterday.”

Honeymaren gently brushed the girl’s thick brown hair out of her eyes. “These thing take time, and practice; I’ll do this one and then you try the other one.”

“You are so good; the boys are still in Velcro.” Anna shared with her sister as she watched the other two interact. It wasn’t often Anna found herself wondering what life would be like if she’d had girls instead of boys. Now was one of those times.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Elsa pointed out; “you’ve got your work cut out for you though with two!”

“You made the point so now I get to run with it;” Anna shared smugly knowing it was a lame excuse, but she wasn’t the one to bring it up. “Speaking of… where are the boys?” It wasn’t until they had been mentioned that Anna noticed her sons were no longer in the kitchen with her.

Elsa did a quick scan off the area she could see from where she stood leaning against a counter. “They’re probably looking at Bruni;” she suggested having had no luck in spotting them. Anna watched as Elsa physically dragged herself away from watching her daughter and wife interact to seek out her nephews. Anna watched as Elsa then poked her head around the living room door frame before she leant her entire body on it. She could only guess what she was watching. She made her way back to the kitchen a little while later wearing a contented smile. “They’re watching Bruni; he’s shedding his skin.”

Anna didn’t need Elsa to go on; her boys probably thought it was the coolest thing they’re ever seen. Every time they see the salamander, the rest of their day is consumed by talk of the little guy.

“See! You can do it.” Honeymaren’s elated words drew her attention back to the cute pair.

“Well done Baby;” Elsa cheered on as she moved and squeezed Runa’s shoulder like the proud mother she was before planting a kiss to the top of her head.

Anna loved to see her sister with her little family, her appreciation of the scene in front of her was cut short though as she noted the time on the wall clock. “Shoot, we need to leave;” she pointed out before taking a long sip of her coffee and gathering her bag.

In fluid motions Honeymaren and Elsa danced around the kitchen finishing up some last minute tidying. The whole performance ended with Elsa helping Runa into her coat, zipping it up, to have a travel mug of coffee land in her hand courtesy of Honeymaren. Anna looked on in awe; her morning had looked very different. She chuckled as she remembered Cade having put his shoes on the wrong feet while she and Eryk battled the zip on his rucksack. “Okay boys; you ready to go?”

After reluctant calls of “coming,” and “bye Bruni” the boys materialised in the hall way.

“I hope you have an amazing day at school Roo, and remember; you can have an amazing day because, you are amazing!” Honeymaren did her usual exchange with the grinning girl before landing a pointed finger on the sternum. The girl fell for it every time and looked down before Honeymaren swiped her finger up to bib her on the nose.

The girl, as predicted, erupted in a fit of giggles before she threw her arms around her mother. “Love you;” she shared while clinging on.

“I love you too.” Soon the little girl let go and Honeymaren turned to Eryk and Cade, each giving them another high five; “see you later guys.” Once the boys we happy with the attention they’d been given, Honeymaren moved on to plant a kiss on Anna’s cheek. She finally turned to her wife, gifted her one of her lazy smiles before bestowing a peck on the lips.

These moments always made Anna feel the slightest hint of resentment at Kristoff’s job. He, nine times out of ten, leaves for work before they’ve finished getting the boys dressed and fed. She’d love a somewhat slow morning like these two seemed to share. But she knew her husband loved his job, and she wouldn’t trade his happiness for the world. Plus it wasn’t all bad, with him always working the early shift, he was always home in the early evening for family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the inaccuracies of this chapter. The last time I interacted with a three/four year old was when I was one.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one of the longest mornings of recent and Honeymaren found herself needing to get away from her desk. Her mind made up, she abruptly locked her desktop, pushed away from her desk and stood. “I’m going to lunch, anyone want anything?” She looked around the room to her co-workers.

They each pulled their eyes away from their screens with appreciative smiles and looks before each declining the offer.

Honeymaren didn’t hang around a moment longer before pulling her jacket from the back of the chair, shrugging it on as she made her way out of the small office space.

It did occur to Honeymaren, as she exited the building onto the sparse street, that she probably should have asked Elsa if there was anything specific she wanted for lunch; she concluded, though, that she’d just surprise her. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know what her boss liked.

* * *

Just as Eda was thinking of signing off for her own lunch break, the sound of someone heavily punching in the key code into the door’s lock caught her attention. It was most likely Maren and it would probably be quicker if Eda walked over and opened the door for her. Just as she was about to stand the door was nudged open.

“No, just please remember to bring the music… I just wanted to make sure; you know you can’t let Runa down with this… Just because you’re her uncle and she’s four doesn’t mean she won’t be hurt if you forget… I know, I know… Okay, thank you! I’ll see you then, take care, bye.”

Honeymaren had nudged the door open so awkwardly because she was weighed down by a brown paper bag in one hand, while the other held her phone to her ear. Eda watched as she was nudged the door with her hip and ended the call.

Eda felt gilt ripple through her as Maren shot her a smile having seen her apparently watching her. It wasn’t like she was eavesdropping; Maren hadn’t exactly tried to be quiet with what she was saying; everyone in the office most likely heard her too anyway.

Eda didn’t have long to think on the exchange she’d overheard; it sounded as if it was Maren’s daughter’s birthday. Eda couldn’t believe the tiny child she’d seen in photos when Maren first started at The Living Rock was turning four. Maren surprised her by not returning to her desk, and instead made her way to Elsa’s office before knocking and seeming to enter straight away.

Eda was happy that Elsa seemed to have settled in well with the team, she’d definitely appeared to have made a connection with the brunette woman though. It was no secret in the office that Maren identified as a queer woman, but again it was widely known that she was a supposedly happily married woman. Given the set of rings on Elsa’s own hand, she was too. Eda found herself hoping that Maren wasn’t getting distracted, and especially by someone very unavailable in more ways than one.

* * *

Elsa was painstakingly typing out the words needed to conclude the piece she’d been working on for the last three days. Just the sight of the document in front of her was weighing her down. With each letter typed her faux caffeine, and motivation levels dropped steadily.

Just as she was beginning to give up and go in search of sustenance; sustenance came to her in the form of her lovely wife. A knock, and a head pocked around the door later; she was greeted by Honeymaren’s grounding smile. Once she’d stepped into the room she noted the bag in her hand. “You’ve already gone out?”

“Hello to you too;” she answered with a playful smile as she pushed over a chair with her knee to join Elsa across her desk.

“You’re a God send; you know that?” Elsa asked as she watched the brunette begin to unpack her bounty.

“I have been told. Wait until you see what I managed to get us”

Elsa watched full of intrigue as Honeymaren pulled out three individually wrapped items and a bowl container.

“So I went to the deli on the corner, and because I was early; guess what they finally had?”

Elsa immediately knew there could only be one thing that would cause her wife to be this dramatic and suspenseful. She threw her eyes back down to the wrapped cylinders; “you got the falafel wraps!?”

“I got the falafel wraps;” she replied looking rather proud of herself. “And a side salad, and the last cookie they had, to share.”

“You really are the best;” Elsa commented as she moved her keyboard to one side and spread out the food in front of them across the desk.

“And to prove it further I’m going to make you a coffee too;” she leant over to retrieve the empty mug sat next to her.

“If we weren’t already married I’d propose right now.”

“If I’d have known that's what it would have taken back then, I would have done it sooner. Don’t start without me; I want to see your reaction!”

* * *

She drummed her fingernails along the counter top as she waited for the microwave to do its thing. Eda’s daydreaming was brought to a stop, not by the beeping of the microwave as she’d been expecting, but by movement next to her.

“Sorry Eda, I just want to grab a mug.”

Eda automatically took a step back so the other woman could retrieve the item from the cupboard.

“Thanks. You okay?”

The question surprised her as she hadn’t realised she’d been watching Maren until it was too late. She had two mugs and was clearly going to make two drinks. She wondered if the second beverage was for their boss.

“Yes, sorry; in a world of my own.” Eda brushed off with a chuckle having been saved by the long awaited beep of the microwave.

Eda noticed that the two drinks Maren was making were very different. Both were coffee, true; but one was decaf and the other not, they both required different milks, before finally one was sweetened and the other left to fend for itself. The person making these drink knew the preference of the other drinker intimately enough to know how to make such a specific drink. Just how deep had their connection grown?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Please enjoy!

The brilliant blue sky gleamed overhead, not a puffy cloud in sight. Honeymaren noted the crisp chill in the air as she tugged the zip on her jacket up to lock in as much warmth as possible. She’d loaded up the boot of their car with an amalgamation of snacks for their outing; though given the present weather conditions, she doubted anyone would be happy to stop and have a bite. She loaded up the final item as Elsa buckled Runa into her car booster seat. Honeymaren slid the red three wheeled scooter in next to the rucksack. She found herself smiling at the memory of Runa picking that one out after having the full choice of the store. Runa had insisted she wanted a red one because her cousins had the blue, and green versions.

The drive to the playground and Common didn’t take long with the car filled with Elsa and Runa singing along with the kid friendly playlist Honeymaren had made for their car rides. It was weekends like this that help Honeymaren get to the end of her work weeks when they’ve been difficult. Her little family meant the world to her and they warmed her heart with every thought.

There were a handful of other cars in the car park, but luckily, the one they were looking for had a space available next to it. Anna could be seen waving enthusiastically from the passenger window.

Elsa was the first out of the car to greet her sister, leaving Honeymaren to grab the rucksack and scooter before helping Runa out of the car. She immediately ran to the twins once Honeymaren had released her ensuring there were no moving cars about. Kristoff and her threw one another a smile in greeting as they watched their children interact enthusiastically.

Her attention was then diverted to the eagerly bouncing German Shepherd Kristoff was now trying to control with the use of a lead and harness. A laugh slipped from her lips at the sight of the built, strong man unable to keep a comfortable, stable hold on the dog. Sven was very much a member of the Bjorgman family.

Honeymaren felt Elsa land her hand on her shoulder before letting it fall down her arm in a loving caress. She turned instinctually and placed a kiss to her wife’s cheek as Elsa took the scooter that Honeymaren still held.

Having locked their cars, the two families made their way onto the Common. The boys immediately sped off on their scooters, leaving everyone else in the metaphorical dust. The Common was flat and so the boys were never really out of sight, but they knew not to go too far and risk being told off by their mother.

Runa jumped up and down tugging on Elsa’s jacked hem. It was a silent communication between the two as Elsa was reluctant to give in to her daughter’s pleas. Honeymaren unclipped the helmet from the strap of the bag on her back and plonked it on their daughter’s head. She quickly managed to clip it secure as Elsa finally placed the scooter on the path and Runa jumped on. The sets of parents watched on as their children sped up and down the paths gleefully.

Sven seemed to want to join in on the excitement as he tugged Kristoff along hard. He let out a chuckle as he decided to let him out of his misery and unclipped his lead. The exceedingly happy dog bounded over to the little humans seeming to be mindful of his large size.

“You two got everything planned for tomorrow?” Anna asked her sister and sister-in-law as she clung onto her husband’s warm hand.

“We better had or I don’t think Runa will let us live it down;” Honeymaren filled in as Elsa nestled into her side apparently seeking warmth too with her arm looped through her own.

“Remember if there are any last minute things we can pick up for you two, just say.” Anna insisted as the two couples continued their stroll.

“I’m just sorry I can’t be there;” Kristoff spoke, leaning around his wife to look fully to Elsa and Honeymaren.

“It’s okay Kristoff; I think we’d be more surprised if you were able to come.”

“They have a point; pets don’t stop needing help just because there’s a special occasion;” Anna squeezed her husband’s arm reassuringly.

Sven interrupted their conversation when he came all but crashing into the group. Kristoff seemed to be attuned with the exuberant Shepherd as he seamlessly pulled a bright blue tennis ball from his pocket. Sven seemed to light up even more as he caught sight of the toy. Kristoff soon flung the ball across the common with Sven happily giving chase clumsily.

The families did a couple of loops around the Common before the cold set in and became too much. That’s not including the children; they seemed to be able to ignore the frigid air as they continued to rush around on their scooters.

“We bought food, but I don’t think I’m prepared to sit out here today;” Honeymaren shared as she shifted the weighed down bag on her back.

Anna looked up to Kristoff before looking back over to them; we could go back to ours where there’s heating, and hot drinks!”

“That sounds perfect;” Elsa shared as Honeymaren noticed the beginning of a pink nose starting to form to match her rosy cheeks.

It took a bit of encouragement from the parents to get Runa, Eryk, and Cade to agree it was time to leave the green; especially since they hadn’t had a chance to explore the play area yet. With the promise of next time, they reluctantly clambered back into their cars.

Anna and Kristoff’s house was always warm and inviting regardless of the time of year or time of day. Honeymaren hoped others thought the same of her and Elsa’s home.

“Boys, why don’t you go and show Runa your new Lego sets?” Kristoff suggested after the kids had thrown off their shoes and coats. They didn’t wait a second longer as Honeymaren heard them clamber up the stairs and heavily run across the landing above.

“Coffee, tea, hot chocolate?” Anna poked her head into the hallway from the kitchen where Honeymaren and Elsa were still trying to catch their breath.

“Tea please;” Honeymaren answered as she helped Elsa slip out of her jacket.

“Peach and orange hibiscus?” Anna offered still in the same position, holding the same smile.

“Please;” Honeymaren nodded.

“I’ll have the same;” Elsa called after her sister who’d ducked back into the kitchen.

“On it;” Honeymaren heard as she followed her wife further into the house.

She joined Elsa in sitting at the worn kitchen table, taking the seat next to her, moving Cade’s booster seat to lean against the wall behind her. She watched as Anna and Kristoff moved around the kitchen making the various drinks for the group.

Not long later and the couple had joined them at the table with the drinks.

“So how has it been being this one’s boss?” Anna asked with an air of gossip as she lent her chin on her closed hands.

“Honeymaren is an amazing writer, but I already knew that. The rest of the team are a talented group and I feel inadequate calling myself their boss.”

Honeymaren brushed her thumb along her wife’s knuckles as she listened to her share her insecurities. Of course, this isn’t the first time she’d heard them; they’d had this conversation frequently since Elsa got the position. She knew there was no changing how Elsa felt; she just hoped the insecurities will eventually be proved wrong. But in the meantime, Honeymaren was going to stick with her every step of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of my favourite chapters to write. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes

Just from having stepped out of the hall for a short time, Elsa seemed to have readjusted to a normal sound level. Re-entering that hall was an assault to her eardrums. She tilted her metaphorical hat to anyone who works with masses of children on a daily basis. She took in a deep breath before she pushed through the flimsy door with her back as her arms cradled the cardboard trays of juice cartons against her body. She weaved her way through the screaming children, mindful not to trip over one of them as she made her way over to the refreshment table. These kids make their way through juice like it’s, well something addictive and inappropriate to mention at a kids party. She hoped they didn’t ravage this supply as it was the last load in the boot of their car.

The party had been going well otherwise. Between Honeymaren, Ryder, Anna, herself, and a couple of other parents that kindly volunteered to chaperone, the children had been kept out of trouble.

Ryder had surpassed either her of Honeymaren’s expectations; they’d even joked to him that he should consider a career change to child’s DJ. Most importantly Runa seemed to be having an amazing time with all her classmates.

Elsa caught the eyes of her wife watching her from the food table where she’d finished laying out some more bowls of snacks. She’d known her long enough to be able to decipher the look she was throwing her. They’d actually managed to pull it off.

They had the hall booked only for another hour and knew they should start winding down the party as parents would be arriving soon and they still had to clean up in that time.

Elsa moved over to the birthday cake that just so happened to be near to where her wife still stood. She seemed to have been distracted though as Elsa managed to get right behind her without her noticing. Who was Elsa to throw away an opportunity to play with the brunette a little. Very slyly and inconspicuously, Elsa reached down and pinched one of Honeymaren’s buttock cheeks firmly. She startled causing Elsa to release a laugh; it was very rare that Elsa found herself with the upper hand.

“Elsa! You scared me half to death; I thought you were sorting out drinks.”

“Then who would be feeling you up?”

“I loath to even think of the possibilities given our current surroundings!”

“We should really start winding this thing down.”

“Hmm; I was thinking the same.”

They paused before Honeymaren turned back to Elsa after surveying the room and its rowdy occupants. “How exactly do we do that?”

“I was thinking of cutting the cake and sorting out the party bags and see if that does anything”

“How are we capable parents again?”

“To one, not thirty-odd! Their own parents should be arriving soon anyway;” Elsa pointed out with a hint of desperation.

“I’m not looking forward to cleaning this place.” Elsa watched as Honeymaren looked around the room and the discarded plates of food to one side, the smushed biscuits and sandwiches on the floor, and then there was the spilled drink on the window ledge over there that she’d missed.

As if Ryder was a part of their private conversation he made an announcement over the microphone once he’d lowered the volume of the music to nothing; “before you all go, let’s have one final game. This game is called The Sleeping Lion. I need you to all curl up into a ball like a sleeping lion. You have to be as quiet as possible and don’t move. If you make a sound or move you lose! Go!”

It was as if by magic, all the rowdy children dropped to the floor as quiet as, well as a sleeping lion. It was only then that Elsa noticed the parents now hovering by the door. She wasted no time in slicing up the cake and wrapping up the slices to go in the party favour bags.

All the kids were announced as winners by Ryder after they’d all seemed to have calmed down from all the excitement of the party. The parents then floated into the hall where their children noticed them and rushed over.

Ryder’s voice came back over the microphone system; “don’t forget to claim your party bag before you leave. Thank you for coming today and helping to wish Runa a very happy birthday!” Elsa watched on waiting for Ryder to perform a mic drop, and was slightly disappointed when he didn’t. She was soon distracted by the queue of children now at her table though.

* * *

Honeymaren propped open the door and stood to welcome parents arriving to collect their children as well as thank the kids for coming who were leaving.

“Are you Elsa?” Her attention was drawn back into the hall by the question. She was met by a smiling short woman with her brown hair half up, half down.

She flashed her an easy smile and shook her head; “no, I’m Maren. Elsa’s over by the party bags.” She nudged her head over in the direction where her wife was speaking to all the children when handing out the small brown paper bags. Runa had stayed up past her bed time last night helping to decorate those bags with pretty animal, star, and heart stamps.

“Oh thanks; I was looking for Runa’s mum;” the woman stated over her shoulder offhandedly as she went to turn and walk away.

“Well I’m Runa’s mum;” Honeymaren called out halting the woman’s movements.

Her face was screwed up, seemingly confused at the revelation. “I was told to talk to Elsa?”

Honeymaren gave her a kind smile. Having seen this look many times before she offered; “Elsa and I are Runa’s parents.”

She watched as the colour drained from the other woman’s face before a deep red set in. “Oh wow, sorry. I feel so narrow minded. I’m sorry!”

Honeymaren shook her head, still wearing the same smile. “It’s fine really. We’ve experienced worse; usually my brother gets mistaken for one of Runa’s parents;” she laughed off in an attempt not to make this moment feel any more awkward than is already was.

“That must make family outings awkward. I’m sorry, again. I wanted to speak to you just to let you know that there is another half of Runa’s birthday present on its way. Jessie wanted me to make sure you knew.” The woman seemed to have shaken herself out of her mortification now.

“That’s very nice of you both, thank you. I’ll let Runa know when she opens her gifts later.”

“Okay, she’ll probably give her the rest at school in the week;” she waved her hands in explanation.

“Cool, thank you. And thanks for coming Jessie; you made Runa’s birthday amazing.” The little girl hid behind her mother’s legs as Honeymaren addressed her.

Honeymaren couldn’t wait for her and Elsa’s pillow talk session later on tonight, of course Elsa would reprimand her for talking about it and making the woman into some form of a joke. Honeymaren’s entire life had been filled with heteronormativity and it was refreshing when scenarios like today occurred and she could open up someone's life to other possibilities. Today though, none of that mattered as her little girl had turned four years old. It felt like just yesterday that she was lying in that hospital bed holding their precious baby. She thanks her luck every day that she ever met Elsa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, next few chapters share in the theme of Elsa struggling with her emotions. Heavily featured in these chapters are the ideas of trying to conceive, and pregnancy. If this is something that will upset you or make you feel uncomfortable, please skip it and join us again for Chapter twelve. 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read, I hope you are all doing well!

Eda was sure that Maren should be back from her lunch break by now. She’d left before she did and then wasn’t at her desk when she’d returned thirty minutes later. She was waiting on Maren so she could double check the holiday she’d requested over Christmas; it was a bit of a way off, but she wanted to get it right before approving it. Eda wanted to double check the dates especially because it was to coincide with Runa’s school holidays. The only problem was that Maren was nowhere to be found. Eda had tried emailing her and had yet to receive a reply. She rang her in the hopes that she’d taken her laptop and had decided to work for the afternoon in a picturesque corner of one of the other floors like she’s been known to do. What was even more perplexing was that the phone on her desk still rang as it sat next to her open laptop.

It was only Finn and Libby in the office today, the other members of the team were either off or working from home for various reasons. They didn’t know where Maren was either.

Eda quickly checked the small kitchen and toilets before deciding to go back to her desk in defeat. Surely Maren would materialise sooner rather than later.

* * *

Honeymaren had been out grabbing them some lunch when the message came through. Luckily she had been on her way back to the office with food anyway so she all but sprinted to her wife. She didn’t care about the odd looks she got as she rushed into the building and up the stairs. She almost sighed in relief when she found that Eda, Libby, and Finn weren’t around after she’d fought with the number lock on the door. Without delay she pushed open Elsa’s office door, dropped their lunch, and threw off her coat as she went to Elsa’s side.

What she was met with was not what she was expecting.

Elsa smiled up at her; “I didn’t know you were out for lunch.”

Honeymaren could see behind the smile, lingering in the corners was the enemy; the anxiety that had plagued Elsa all her years.

All it took was Honeymaren cradling her cheek and brushing her thumb over her bottom lip for the damn to burst.

“What happened?” Honeymaren felt her heart split as her wife crumbled in front of her. She dropped to her knees and pulled the blonde woman into her arms.

“What if I mess it up again?” Her voice was small, but that was the ridiculous question Honeymaren had heard.

“You didn’t do anything wrong last time, Love.”

“But it worked first time for you.” Now Honeymaren was sure what Elsa was referring to as she released Elsa from her tight hold, still keeping her hands on her knees.

“Everyone is different Elsa. You can’t control something like this; it’s a game of chance.”

“What if I’ve never been good with luck?”

“You found me, didn’t you?” Honeymaren brushed back the hair that had fallen into Elsa’s face, creating a curtain. It was only now that Honeymaren saw the tears silently gliding down her cheeks, dripping off her chin, and into her lap.

Elsa gave a sad laugh before admitting, finally looking up to connect her watery blue eyes with Honeymaren’s warm ones; “I’m just so scared.”

“I’m here, I’m with you; I’ve got you.” She landed a loving kiss to her cheek salt tickling her lips from the tears.

“I don’t want to let you down.”

Honeymaren grabbed onto Elsa’s chilled hands with desperation. “You could never let me down. Even if you were to finish the last scoop of ice cream from the freezer and not offer me any. And you know how much I love ice cream.”

“Peanut butter cookie;” Elsa filled in her wife’s favourite.

“Exactly.”

“I’ll have to make a note of that.”

“Hey, no going and stealing the good stuff; you and Roo stick to your cookie dough!”

There was a pause as Elsa’s breathing steadied completely.

“Look, we just wait and take a test. See what happens, and if not, then we try again.”

“But what if it never happens?”

“I don’t think that thinking like that ever helps, but then we go back to the midwife and see what she suggests. We’ve just got to give it time, and all this stressing about it isn’t going to help.”

“Okay. Thank you;” Elsa nodded and looked once again at Honeymaren fully.

“Okay. You don’t have to thank me; we’re married.” With her knees beginning to fall asleep, she took the opportunity to stand and bring Elsa in to a proper embrace.

* * *

With still no sign of Maren, Eda decided to move on to her next task of the day. This is what brought her to Elsa’s door now waiting for a reply to her sound knock. What surprised her to no end was the appearance of Maren’s face in the space where the door was pulled open slowly.

“Maren?” Great confusion clouded her brain as she processed what was happening. With Maren body blocking the rest of the office, there was no way for Eda to gain any other clues.

“Hey Eda, you looking for Elsa?”

Why else would she be knocking on the aforementioned woman’s office door? “Yes, is she available?”

“Not right now. Could you maybe come back later?”

“Okay?” No more words were exchanged as Maren closed the door seconds later.

Eda spun slowly on her heels to see Finn and Libby watching her. No one chose to speak on the matter and soon the sound of tapping keys floated around the room once again.

Her mind wouldn’t stop questioning everything as she took her seat once again. What kind of situation would arise that would need Maren in Elsa’s private office, and leave Elsa indisposed? Eda wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

* * *

“Who was it?” Elsa asked as Honeymaren stepped back over to her.

“Just Eda;” Honeymaren answered as she watched Elsa dab at her puffy eyes with a tissue.

“Heaven knows what she’s now thinking;” Elsa almost laughed defeated at the possible ideas.

“She’s trustworthy; even if she is thinking that something inappropriate is happening in here; she won’t say anything.” Honeymaren helped Elsa remove more of the mascara that had dripped down her cheeks.

“I think I’d prefer her to think that than know what was really happening.”

“That can be arranged;” Honeymaren teased as she brought Elsa flush against her with her hands on her hips.

“Maren!” Elsa laughed out and pushed away from her.

“You smiled; I’m happy.”

“I’m sorry for freaking out.”

“You’re allowed Elsa. Your feelings are real and you shouldn’t feel ashamed for feeling them. I’m just glad I was here to help a little.” Honeymaren tugged her towards her.

“You helped a lot;” she admits as she relaxes into Honeymaren’s strong arms.

“Well then I’m glad I was here to help a lot.”

“We’re going to be okay;” Elsa nodded in an attempt to convince herself.

“Or course we are; all four of us.” Honeymaren left a soft kiss to Elsa’s forehead.

Elsa drew her eyes to look at her wife in the eyes; “don’t you think that’s a bit pre-emptive?”

Honeymaren gave her a relaxed smile; “I just have to have faith that it will happen one day in whatever capacity is destined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there; we will get back to the full on fluff in due course!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another heads up that this chapter again deals with the theme of pregnancy and the difficulties with conceiving.

Elsa had tried with all that she had to keep her mind from building up this moment. After her freak out, that’s what she’s calling it, a couple of weeks ago; she’d tried to relax about the whole thing.

Of course that was difficult now as she attempted to keep her breathing steady as she peed into a glass. As soon as she gets two lines on the test she’s decided to throw this glass away. She hated the idea of someone helping themselves to a drink and miraculously appearing with this one from the back of the bathroom cabinet.

It was early. They’d deliberately got up half an hour early to fit this in before starting their day.

Having cleaned herself up and dipped the test stick into the sample, she left it on the basin side and joined Honeymaren in the bedroom. She was sat at the foot of their bed in loose grey leggings, and a fitted blue tank top. She looked as nervous as Elsa felt. Elsa felt her body hum in apprehension as she took a seat next to her wife who automatically slipped a hand into her own.

“You know that whatever it says doesn’t define your worth, right?” Elsa turned to look at her wife as she spoke.

She squeezed her hand before replying honestly; “I keep trying to remind myself, yes.”

“And if it’s not our turn yet then that’s okay and we can try again if you still want to.”

“I do;” she echoed the words they’d promised and shared on their wedding day.

Elsa followed Honeymaren as she let herself fall to lie back on their unmade bed.

As they stared up at the ceiling Elsa found herself asking; “did you feel pregnant when you took the test?”

“Honestly? I didn’t feel pregnant until my jeans stopped fitting, and even then I think there was a bit of denial.”

“You didn’t want Runa?”

“Of course I did! I guess because I’d never been pregnant before it all felt a bit surreal.”

“You were a beautiful pregnant Mumma.”

“You will be too when your turn comes;” Honeymaren insisted as she turned to lie on her side to meet Elsa and brush her hair out of her face.

Elsa felt her wife watch her as she fought to keep her face composed, to conceal how worried she was about not being able to fulfil their dream of their future family.

The fight can’t have been successful as Honeymaren leant over and captured her lips with her own in a familiar kiss. “It’ll all be okay.”

In her words Elsa truly felt like it just might be. She looked over to the alarm clock on her bedside cabinet. It was time.

She felt Honeymaren close by as she made her way to their en suite. She didn’t realise she was holding her breath with her heart beat pounding in her ears with the adrenaline pulsing though her bloodstream, until she drew in a sharp breath at the sight that met her. One line. Negative. She couldn’t tell you what she did with the test after that as she felt Honeymaren take her into her arms. She felt the mattress hug her as Honeymaren didn’t give her a chance to process the scene change as all Elsa could really feel was her wife’s loving arms.

She wonders why she feels so heartbroken. What is there to be heartbroken over, there was never a baby? It was all just an idea, an idea that she hadn’t even allowed herself to get attached to. She was heartbroken for Honeymaren. She always knew that she wanted a family which included multiple children, and now two months in a row she’d let her down. Honeymaren could, and has, said all the right things and words to convince Elsa that she isn’t hurt by what fate apparently has planned for them. But Elsa hurts; she’ll hurt for the both of them.

She wasn’t going to give up now though. Honeymaren was right, as usual, when she’d pointed out that other couples take months or years to conceive. She just had to have patience and trust the process. On the plus side, more trying meant more fun too.

Elsa felt proud at how quickly she’d worked through her reaction to the negative test as she was soothed by Honeymaren running her hand though her hair, with the other rubbing up and down her back.

Elsa tipped her head back and drew her wife’s attention, rich chestnut met deep blue. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Love.” Honeymaren planted a kiss to her forehead.

“We’ll try again;” Elsa declared assuredly.

“Okay.”

Before Honeymaren leant in for a kiss, Elsa noted a flicker of relief and joy at her words. It warmed Elsa to know that Honeymaren was with her in all of this, she was by her side no matter what. They were going to have the family they wanted.

Speaking of family, a little, timid knock sounded from low on the bedroom door. They broke apart with smiles of their faces. Honeymaren removed herself from Elsa and moved to answer the door. Elsa sat up in the bed and tossed the duvet over her lap.

Within seconds of the door being opened Runa silently rushed into the room before climbing up onto the bed with a little assistance from her mothers.

Honeymaren soon joined them on the bed with Runa in the middle.

“Good morning Roo. What you up so early for?” Honeymaren asked the young girl as she snuggled into Elsa’s side.

“Pancakes!”

Elsa watched as Honeymaren raised her eyebrows in question; “you want pancakes?”

“Yes please;” the little girl nodded eagerly with a shy smile.

“Fine, but only because you said please.”

“If that’s all it takes to get my own way I wish I’d known sooner;” Elsa commented offhandedly as she squeezed the little girl in close.

“Mmm, you have your own word;” Honeymaren leant in to whisper into Elsa’s ear. She felt a blush creep down her neck as she listened to her wife speak an inappropriate word with an even more inappropriate inflection.

“Maren!” Elsa scolded as she automatically clamped her hands to cup over their innocent daughter’s ears.

“Come on Mrs, let’s get you those pancakes.” Honeymaren called to her daughter reaching out a hand. Elsa released her and the girl climbed over Elsa’s legs before jumping off the bed to follow her mother downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Just another reminder and warning; we are touching on the idea of trying to conceive in this chapter again. Happy reading!

Honeymaren had been in one of those peaceful sleeps where everything is warm and soft. She snuggled further down into her duvet and pillows, succumbing to the lure of sleep after a brief interlude of being slightly awake. The falling backing into sleep was halted by a very familiar giggle far too close to her face. She peeked one eye open and was met by the face of a beaming Runa. She was clearly doing her best to not disturb her mother as she attempted to contain her excitement of the morning.

“Hello Runa;” she greeted as she stretched out her cramped limbs with both eyes now open. She noted the absence of her wife behind the little girl.

“Hi Mumma!” Too loud for the hour.

“Where’s Mummy?”

“Downstairs.”

“No she’s not; she’s right here.” Honeymaren’s attention was drawn to the direction of the landing where Elsa walked around the door with a tray in hand.

“I take it you had something to do with this?” She asked as she sat up in bed and adjusted the pillows for the three of them.

“She promised not to wake you.”

“I didn’t wake her!”

“I know you didn’t Baby; Mumma’s just grumpy because she hasn’t had her morning coffee.”

“How did I go without this when I was expecting;” she cradled the offered mug under her nose and inhaled.

“I haven’t really noticed since switching to decaf.”

Honeymaren was distracted from making a good natured retort to her wife’s playful teasing as she watched Runa mirror her actions with her babyccino. A smile split her face, one that again the little girl mirrored when she noticed her mother’s gaze.

“There’s no caffeine in that, right?” Honeymaren asked Elsa over their daughter with a playful smirk.

“Just milk;” Elsa answered as she ran her thumb over the rim of her own mug.

“What do you two girls want to do today?” Honeymaren asked the room placing her mug onto her bed side cabinet.

“Can we watch cartoons?” Runa asked as she handed Honeymaren her little espresso sized mug.

“We could start with that if Mummy agrees..?”

“I agree;” Elsa shared as she emerged for a second from being absorbed by something she was looking at on her tablet.

“Yes!”

“Then what?”

“Can we make something?” The girl asked.

“Like a … mess?” Honeymaren finished by attacking her daughter’s sides with her fingertips. Squeals of excitement resounded around the room as Runa kicked out, her legs bunching up the duvet to expose Elsa to the cold air of the room.

“Just a reminder that you’re tidying up any mess you both make;” it was Elsa’s turn to be the stern parent this morning. Honeymaren knew she meant it as well. Elsa wasn't naturally a tidy person, but still enjoyed the feeling of a clean living space. Plus Honeymaren knew that Elsa would use any excuse to convince Honeymaren it was her turn to tidy up the house.

Honeymaren ended her assault and played around with the idea of turning on her wife, but thought better of it after noting the beverage and electronic device still in her hands.

“Do you want to bake some cakes with Mummy?” She addressed Runa who had now sat up again in the bed and caught her breath.

“Nope!”

“Make something for lunch with me?”

“Nope!”

“Do you want to do some drawing?”

“No”

She’d run out of ideas; “what did you want to make then?”

“Play-dough!”

“I’m not sure we’ve got all the things to make that;” Honeymaren answered honestly while looking to Elsa for an answer. Elsa shrugged with an unsure nod.

Runa seemed to ignore her mother’s concerns as she eagerly asked; “can it sparkle?”

“Yes, we can make it sparkle;” Honeymaren conceded looking at the big brown eyes in front of her.

“I always like it when it smells of lavender;” Elsa supplied offhandedly.

Honeymaren felt herself smile even wider. She’d thought Elsa had gone back to what she was doing and had lost interest in the conversation. “Then it will be sparkly and be lavender scented.”

“You have to pick the colour;” Elsa pointed out after smiling at Runa who seemed to have forgotten about their cartoon plans and was now eager to get started.

“Easy, blue!”

Play-dough was something Elsa and Honeymaren had learned to make when Runa was old enough to enjoy it. The idea of wasting money on something that could potentially be toxic and hazardous to their child didn’t interest the pair. They knew they could make their own and even customise it with glitter, colours, and essential oils. The couple had even shared their recipe with Anna and Kristoff.

Honeymaren downed the rest of her coffee before getting out of bed to start getting an excited Runa ready for the day. The girl rushed out of the room leaving Honeymaren standing on Elsa’s side of the bed.

“What’s had you so distracted this morning, are you alright?” She asked taking in the sight of her seemingly tired wife.

“Just doing some light reading;” she supplied unconvincingly.

Honeymaren didn’t like to push, and knew that if Elsa wanted to talk to her she would, but on very rare occasions Elsa needed that push to open up. “About anything interesting?”

Elsa let out a sigh knowing she’d been caught. She woke up her tablet and turned it for Honeymaren to read the article that was still open.

“Natural tips and tricks to help mothers conceive;” she read aloud. “Anything in there about an at home artificial insemination? Elsa, you know you don’t need to stress over this.”

“I know, I just want it to work this time.”

“We both do; but that doesn’t mean we get downhearted and too upset when it doesn’t.”

Elsa closed the tab on the web browser in acceptance of when Honeymaren was saying.

Honeymaren offered out her hand to her wife; “will you come and team up with me so we can convince our daughter to wear an outfit that doesn’t look like she was dressed by an exuberant snowman with a love of summer?”

As much as that statement made little sense; Honeymaren knew it made all the sense in the world to Elsa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> Just letting you know, this chapter, again, deals with the idea of pregnancy and conception.

Honeymaren relaxed into the pillows underneath her, her eyes cast up to the ceiling. Her mind was lost in the feel of her wife's hair as it slipped between her fingers. She often found herself brushing her hands through the blonde hair as they rested together in their bed. She also found herself doing this often as she listened to Elsa's breath even out after helping her achieve her peak of pleasure.

This was their third attempt to get this right, but she didn't want Elsa to think about that right now. With this thought she reminded herself that she still had yet to clear away the equipment from the bedroom floor and bathroom counter. She left a lingering kiss to Elsa's hairline which shimmered with a layer of perspiration.

This seemed to bring Elsa out of her daze as she asked; "do you think it worked?"

Honeymaren left another kiss, to Elsa's eyebrow this time, before answering; "there's no use in worrying about that right now; we'll just have to wait." They knew that game well.

"Do you think I should lay in a different position this time?"

"You're not thinking of doing handstands now, are you?" Honeymaren noted the desperation in her wife's eyes. "How about I get a spare pillow and we can lift your hips up a bit?" She knew there probably wasn't any scientific proof to say it would help, but if it would help Elsa feel more positive, then it was worth a go.

While Honeymaren was up and about, after getting Elsa that promised pillow, she hurriedly disposed of all the clinical gubbins. As soon as she joined her wife back in their bed she was pulled in close.

"I feel as if there is more we should be doing;" Elsa shared with her face a breath's width away from Honeymaren's.

"Well the midwife did say that the contractions of an orgasm help to pull the sperm in?"

"But what if it does the opposite and it leaks out?" Honeymaren heard true worry in her tone.

Honeymaren used a great amount of self-control in order to contain a laugh at the notion. She knew she did well at pleasing Elsa in the bedroom, but the idea that she'd get so aroused she'd wash the sperm away was bizarre. "We've done all that the midwife has told us to do, we just have to relax and wait and see what happens." Honeymaren reminded and found herself relaxing slightly once she heard, and felt Elsa release a controlled breath.

"What do you think it will be this time?" Elsa asked the same question she'd posed to Honeymaren the last two times too.

"Human, definitely human;" Honeymaren admitted as if in great thought.

She lived to hear Elsa laugh, especially given the disappointments and stress of the last few months. She didn't appreciate the hand that slapped her on the arm though.

"Maren! Seriously."

"I'll be truly happy with a healthy baby, especially if they have eyes like yours." Honeymaren brought her hand up to caress Elsa's face gently as she spoke.

"Is it bad that I want Runa to have a little sister?"

"Of course not."

"It's just growing up with Anna was like having a best friend around all the time."

"I can imagine having a sister would be cool, but brothers are good too; so don't be too disappointed if we have a boy."

Honeymaren saw, what could only be described as fright, flash into Elsa's eyes. "What if we have twins!? I don't know how Anna and Kristoff have managed"

"If we have twins, we'll be the luckiest parents ever." She attempted to ground her with a light chuckle and another caress to her cheek.

"I don't even know if I could carry twins."

"If Anna could do it, you definitely can. But it's not happening right now and it's not a very real possibility anyway."

Honeymaren felt Elsa exhale another lung full of air before she spoke again; "I love you Honeymaren."

"That's a good thing; because I love you too." She reminded as she landed a solid and love affirming kiss to Elsa's lips. She reached down and gently placed a warm hand over her stomach that currently only visibly housed a food baby. "And I'm going to love this baby too."

Elsa, with equal gentleness, moved her hand away as she pointed out; "we don't know if there is going to be a baby yet."

"It can't hurt to pretend;" Honeymaren insisted as she threw back the covers to lay them both bare to the night air in their bedroom. She shuffled down the bed, lacking all sorts of grace, before resting with her chin on her hands as the rested on one of Elsa's hips.

She saw Elsa roll her eyes at her antics but continued anyway unable to remove the excited smile off her face. She was feeling consumed by the prospect of getting to witness the growth of her child again, though this time from a different perspective. Elsa could roll her eyes all she likes, but she distinctly remembers Elsa doing just this when she was expecting Runa.

"Okay Baby; it's your Mumma. I need you to float around in there and find a comfy spot to start growing. I can't wait to meet you. I know your Mummy can be a bit prickly sometimes; I just hope she isn't on the inside." She let out a guffaw as Elsa shoved her away with a laugh of her own. Honeymaren didn't miss the shimmer of tears in her eyes though from where she'd been watching her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short; it just sort of came to a natural close.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through!

"Honeymaren, can I borrow you for a second, please?"

The request itself wasn't loud, nor was the response, if there was one. It wasn't uncommon for Elsa to ask to see one of the team privately for a full range of reasons. Though Maren sure was making more trips to Elsa's office than anyone else, Eda couldn't help but notice. She also couldn't help but watch over the top of her monitor as Maren pushed away from her desk, gliding over the short carpet on her wheeled swivel chair. Maren didn't seem to spare a thought at the attention that was currently on her as more than one pair of eyes followed her curiously as she made her way into their boss' office.

* * *

"What's up?" Honeymaren asked as she closed the door behind her that Elsa had previously left open.

"I've had a call from the school; Runa's been sick. Are you able to go and pick her up?"

"I've got the deadline for the hedgerow piece today;" Honeymaren shot her a look she knew would be full of guilt. It was proving difficult to be two working mothers.

"I've got the monthly department meeting this afternoon;" Elsa bit her lip apparently feeling the same guilt.

"I'll flip you for it!" Honeymaren declared as she enthusiastically pulled a penny from her pocket.

Elsa stalled for a moment and she awaited her to begin scolding her for the idea. That was until Elsa abruptly stood from her desk and joined Honeymaren in the middle of the room; "you call it."

"Tails;" Honeymaren called out as she tossed the coin into the air.

The pair watched as the coin did somersaults through the air as if in slow motion. The coin landed in Honeymaren's palm soundly before, in one fluid motion, she flipped into onto the back of her hand and uncovered it.

"Heads, yes!" Elsa celebrated with a fist punched into the air.

"We're terrible mothers;" Honeymaren pointed out with a saddened shake of her head as she watched her wife and her antics.

"Can you finish your piece from home?" Elsa asked as she took her seat again behind her desk adjusting her charcoal grey suit jacket.

"Or my boss could give me an extension?" Honeymaren suggested as she sauntered over to her wife and rested her hand atop the desk across from her.

Elsa seemed to ponder it a second before giving a sound nod; "you have until tomorrow at 16:00."

"Deal;" Honeymaren stuck out her hand in offer of a handshake.

Elsa rolled her eyes good naturedly and yet took her hand regardless. "Thank you for doing this."

"She's our kid; it's no hassle. Plus I have a very understanding boss." Honeymaren finished by bringing up their still joined hands to her lips, planting a lingering kiss to the back of Elsa's slender, perpetually chilled hand. "Do I need to let the school know I'm on my way?"

"They asked if you would."

"Okay then." Elsa watched as Honeymaren stalled her movements as if remembering something; "do you need me to pick you up later?"

Elsa followed her train of thought and shook her head; "I'll see if Anna can drop by."

"Okay, let me know if she can't;" Honeymaren decided to leave a departing kiss to Elsa's cheek this time.

"Will do."

"I will see you later."

"Take care!" Elsa called after her as she began to move again to exit the office.

"You too;" Honeymaren threw Elsa a smile at the familiar sentiment. 

"And give our baby a hug from me."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too;" Elsa called one last time as she watched Honeymaren leave to collect their kid.

* * *

"Hello, this is Honeymaren Nattura. I'm calling to confirm that I am on my way to collect Runa... Perfect; thank you... See you shortly, bye."

Eda's ears perked up at the mention of Maren's daughter. "Everything okay Maren?" Eda asked the brunette as she watched her shrug on her jacket while trying to shut down her desktop.

"Yeah, Runa's not feeling very well. I'm going to pick her up and take her home."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Eda offered knowing the worry of having a child feeling unwell.

"Thanks Eda, but I think we should be okay;" Honeymaren smiled to her.

"Let me know if you think of anything;" Eda reminded as she watched the brunette collect together her last possessions.

She nodded to Eda before she addressed the room as a whole; "thanks. Later everyone; I'll see you tomorrow." She held up a hand in a show of a wave as she walked backwards to the door.

"Bye Maren" "See you" "Laters;" sounded from the others in the room.

* * *

Given the time of day, finding a parking space near to the school was easy and in no time Honeymaren had rung the buzzer on the gate. After announcing herself the gate clicked open and she made her way to the front office.

They'd obviously been expecting her as they lead her straight to her poorly little girl once she'd signed all the necessary paperwork.

"Hey Roo. How you feeling?" Honeymaren sunk gently onto the seat next to her. The chair far too big for the three year old as her legs dangled, feet not touching the floor.

"Sick;" Runa answered in a small voice as she pressed her pale face into Honeymaren's side.

She held her close, saddened to see the girl far removed for her usual bundle of energy. "Shall we get you home?"

Runa only nodded tiredly in answer.

"Come on then;" Honeymaren encouraged standing and helping the little girl down from the chair.

"We hope you feel better soon Runa;" the staff at the desk called to them as they made their way out of the school building.

Honeymaren thanked them and gave them a wave as she led the little girl by the hand. As soon as they'd made it down the front ramp, Honeymaren scooped the little girl up into her arms. On any other day the action would have elicited giggles from her, but not today.

The drive home was spent in silence as Runa dozed in the car seat in the back with Honeymaren focusing on the road ahead of them. It wasn't too long before Honeymaren was all but forcing herself to wake Runa from her obviously much needed rest. She was good though and didn't grumble at her mother.

Honeymaren tried to make the next process as painless as possible as she bathed Runa, cleaning her thick, brown hair of the speckles of vomit that she'd only just noticed, dressed her in clean pyjamas, blow dried her hair so she didn't catch a chill, and tucked her up on the sofa in a big, poofy duvet.

Honeymaren busied herself in the kitchen making some tepid ginger tea, and prepping a couple of sandwiches. She soon joined the toddler in the living room. She brushed the hair out of her face, resting her hand on her forehead; she noted that the fever she'd first noticed when getting ready for the bath hadn't gotten any worse.

"Can we watch Disney, Mumma?" Runa looked up at her and gave her those big eyes that she can't say no to.

"Of course we can." Honeymaren bunched up the duvet around her daughter as she filled the space on the sofa next to her. "What do you want to watch?" She asked as she turned on the TV and opened the streaming App.

Runa hummed in thought as she pensively ripped a crust from her sandwich. "Snow Queen?" She suggested before tentatively chewing on the crust.

"Sounds good to me;" she selected the title before settling into the soft sofa, legs curled up, and sandwich in hand. Her attention was drawn to the little girl as she struggled to tug the duvet. Just as Honeymaren was about to help, Runa managed to throw the item clumsily over Honeymaren's lap. She felt her heart melt at the gesture; she couldn't believe her luck at having a daughter so sweet and thoughtful.

She was happy to note that Runa managed to eat half her lunch, and drink most of her tea without throwing it back up. The last thing she remembered before she was being gently shaken awake was Runa's little snores as she curled into her side seeking comfort. The girl hadn't moved, she was glad to see. The TV had turned itself off from inactivity, and her wife was stood in front of her still in her coat. 

Elsa offered her a loving smile; Honeymaren could see her heart now melt at how cute their daughter was being too. She managed to slip out from under the little girl, replacing herself with a large cushion. Elsa silently followed her to the kitchen.

"How is she?"

Honeymaren yawned and stretched out her limbs before answering; "she hasn't thrown up again, and her temperature hasn't been too high. She fell asleep pretty quickly after eating half a sandwich."

" _She_ fell asleep?" Elsa asked with a quirked, perfectly manicured eyebrow as she finally slipped off her coat.

 _"We_ fell asleep;" Honeymaren conceded with a softy laugh before pulling Elsa in for a cuddle. "How was the rest of your day? I take it Anna picked you up?" The realisation with her last question struck her and she hoped that was the case and she hadn't missed a call from her wife earlier.

"It was uneventful, and yes; Anna drove me home. She loves my office; I can't fathom what she was looking at when she said that. Oh, and Anna met Eda; she agrees with me, your description of people sucks."

"Duly noted;" Honeymaren nodded with an amused look as she still held the blonde close.

Elsa pressed a quick kiss to her lips, pulled away and asked; "do you think Runa would be up for dinner?"

"I was thinking of making soup, what do you think?"

"Sounds perfect;" Elsa shared as Honeymaren felt her eyes on her back as she began to move about the kitchen.

She turned and caught her wife in the act. "See something you like?"

"Every day;" Elsa shared with one of the dopiest looks Honeymaren had seen her wear. 


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't the familiar beep of her alarm clock that stirred her from her sleep. What woke her this morning was a situation that she hadn't found herself in in over four years. She pulled herself from the warm, empty bed and hurried over to the en suit. She gently knocked on the door before pushing it gingerly open.

Honeymaren was crouched in front of the toilet bowl, her untamed hair swept over one shoulder out of the way as she expelled the contents of her stomach. The sound of the heaving threw Elsa back to when her wife was expecting Runa.

Wordlessly Elsa slipped over to her visibly distressed wife, knelt next to her, gathering her hair in her hands to hold in clean away from the other woman. Elsa noticed its dampness and the layer of sweat on Honeymaren's neck. She was running a fever.

After a long pause in retching, with Elsa rubbing reassuring circles onto Honeymaren's pyjama clad back, the brunette looked over her shoulder to her with a hoarse voice and said; "'sorry for waking you."

Elsa felt her heart crack. She leant over and placed a solid kiss to Honeymaren's sticky temple. "Don't be silly;" she insisted.

Honeymaren made to stand and Elsa was quick to stay right by her side offering support. While Honeymaren splashed her face with cooling water, Elsa got her the mouthwash ready.

Elsa helped her wife back to bed, making sure she was okay before she moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

There was no discussion; there was no question in Honeymaren not being able to go to work today. Elsa was glad they were in agreement when she brought it up as she watched the brunette sip on the water she'd brought her. Honeymaren willingly gave Elsa her phone for her to compose and send an email to herself and being sure to CC Eda in too. Once she'd done that she sent Eda an email from her tablet telling her and the rest of the team that she was working from home for the day.

She let Honeymaren sleep as she got Runa ready for the day, bathing the little girl, getting her dressed in her choice of outfit, and getting her some breakfast. Elsa even called Anna to see if she was able to do the school run on her own this morning. Of course, being the awesome person she is, Anna was more than able to help out and even offered to get them in some supplies which Elsa declined kindly.

With Runa in the capable hands of her sister, Elsa made her way back upstairs to her wife. Elsa had decided to bring her a mug of ginger tea, and a slice of lightly spread covered toast. She didn't know if she'd be able to stomach it, but hoped it was worth a try. Elsa was hoping that Honeymaren was only as badly effected as Runa seemed to be, however, with the fever noted earlier, she had a feeling it wouldn't be the case.

She gently placed down the plate and mug onto Honeymaren's bedside cabinet, careful not to wake her. Elsa then walked back around to her side before slipping in under their shared covers. The bed was large enough to mean that Elsa didn't disturb her wife in her movements.

Sat up, resting against the headboard and a pillow, Elsa spent the next half an hour looking through and answering her work emails. The only reason she stopped her task was because of Honeymaren turning over to face her. Elsa offered her a smile with Honeymaren sharing one of her own.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa dropped her knees where the table rested to give Honeymaren her full attention.

"A bit better;" she told weakly. Elsa hoped that meant that the fever had broken somewhat during her morning nap.

"They're probably both cold now, but I brought you up some tea and toast." Elsa indicated to the items behind her.

Honeymaren shuffled and hauled herself into a sitting position before she reached over and brought the certainly stone cold tea to her chapped lips.

Elsa watched her take a couple of sips before placing it back down. It didn't escape her notice that she didn't touch the soggy toast; she didn't blame her.

"I can run you a bath if you'd like?" Elsa offered as Honeymaren ran her fingers through her partly matted hair.

"That sounds good;" she nodded weakly with a croak and tremble to her voice.

"I think you should try to eat something before though."

"I'm not sure my stomach agrees with you there; damn that kid;" Honeymaren groaned out into her pillow as she sunk back down into the bed.

"You can't blame Runa; she's only four!"

"Well she got me sick;" Elsa heard the muffled words as she watched her wife nuzzle into the soft material under her face.

Elsa shook her head hopelessly at her wife's point. "You don't want to even try some crackers?"

“Not right now, Love." Even when she wasn't feeling great Honeymaren could still offer the same tenderness in words as ever.

“Alright then.” Elsa conceded as she brushed the thick hair from Honeymaren’s face where she’d turned to answer her. “I’ll run you that bath.”

It took a little coaxing on Elsa’s part to get her wife to move to the bathroom, undress, and finally slip into the bath.

“Would you like me to wash your hair for you?” Elsa offered as she watched Honeymaren sink further under the water seeming to be relaxing.

Honeymaren opened one of her still sleepy eyes to peer up at Elsa. She wore a knowing smirk as she retorted; “would _you_ like to wash my hair for me?”

Elsa knew she’d been caught and couldn’t control the smile that touched her lips. “I’m only offering because I thought you might be feeling exhausted;” she insisted in mock innocence. They both knew that Elsa took odd enjoyment from pampering her wife’s hair, massaging shampoo into a lather into its rich, thick strands.

“Yes please;” was all Honeymaren easily followed up with. Elsa knew that Honeymaren enjoyed the task as much as Elsa herself did.

As much as Elsa knew she should really be focussed on the unending list of work she had, all she really wanted to do with her day was look after and care for her wife. So that’s what she did. After Honeymaren’s bath, the two of them relocated to the sofa in the living room. Elsa kept her tablet nearby to keep up to date with any pressing emails, but otherwise her focus was on Honeymaren and her health. It did concern her that the brunette had only managed to eat half a slice of fresh toast and a couple of sips of orange juice. But Elsa had to remind herself that Honeymaren was a grown woman and knew what her body could handle or not. It seemed that what Honeymaren needed most, much like Runa had, was sleep. She let her wife drift into a heavy slumber with her head resting in her lap, as Elsa toyed with a strand of her soft hair.

As much as it pained Elsa to see Honeymaren so unwell, moments like these always brought her such nostalgia. She was transported back to when they were doing the whole long-distance thing and Honeymaren would spend a whole day travelling to visit Elsa for a short weekend. Even with Honeymaren protesting profusely, she always ended up falling asleep in the same position they were in now. Even back then Elsa had a love affair for Honeymaren’s hair, combing her fingers through it at every chance she had. It wasn’t the only part of Honeymaren Elsa found herself falling in love with over the years. Elsa claimed Honeymaren’s heart for herself long ago, only to share it with little Runa as their family grew. She felt her heart swell, fit to burst at the thought of it all.

* * *

Eda sipped at her second coffee of the morning as she scrolled though her latest emails. She felt saddened to hear that Maren wasn't well today; she wondered if what Runa had was catching. Best not to bring it into the office. Her intrigue piqued as she noted that moments after receiving Maren's email, Eda saw an email from Elsa. What were the chances of two people not coming in to the office today _and_ emailing in about it at practically the same time? Something was off. She just hoped, whatever it was, was all above board, and no one was doing anything they'd later live to regret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently, in this universe, Elsa has a thing for Honeymaren's hair, who knew?


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa, much to her dismay, found herself in the same position as Honeymaren was a couple of days before. She was currently bent over the toilet bowl, waving goodbye to the remnants of last night’s dinner as she flushed it away.

As she straightened back up with the sour taste lingering on her tongue, Honeymaren’s gentle hand came to rest on her lower back as a cooling glass of water was pushed into her hand. She accepted it greatly before taking a gulp and rinsing her mouth out.

Honeymaren placed a kiss just under her eye on her cheek. “I can stay home today to take care of you.”

Elsa shook her head adamantly; “no, this family’s had enough disruption with work this week. I’ll be fine; I’m already feeling better.” She pointed out as she moved back to their bed and climbed back in. “I think I’ll work from home today anyway.”

“I’m sorry I gave you this;” Honeymaren followed her to sit in the middle of their bed facing her.

Elsa shook her head shrugging as she adjusted the covers around herself. “It was Runa in the first place.”

“You said we couldn’t blame her;” Honeymaren pointed out with a challenging look on her face.

“Well now it’s personal;” Elsa told pointedly as she settled into her pillow that she’d propped up behind her.

Honeymaren let out a chuckle as she leant over to Elsa in search of a kiss. Before she could get too close, Elsa brought her hand up to halt her movements.

“What? It’s not like I can re-catch it;” Honeymaren retorted, her eyes repeatedly glancing down at her wife’s lips.

Elsa felt her fight within crumble as she dropped her hand and felt Honeymaren land a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“I’ll bring you up some tea;” Honeymaren shared as she pulled away and climbed off the bed.

Elsa grasped Honeymaren’s hand as she went to walk out of their bedroom. “Thank you. I love you;” she gave the hand in hers a reaffirming squeeze.

“I love you too”

She was happy to note that she was feeling much better than she had been. She was also happy to find that her fever, if she had one, was far more mild that either Runa’s or Honeymaren’s had been. She remained seated in bed and opened her tablet to send an email to Eda and the team letting them know she’d be working from home again. With that done she set to in replying to her emails; she even made a start on proof reading the article Tomas had sent her yesterday.

As promised, Honeymaren brought her up a steaming mug of calming tea. Runa could be heard singing in her bedroom as the two women shared a loving dopey look, Elsa was sure.

Honeymaren perched herself on the edge of their bed, resting her hand on Elsa’s duvet covered knee, and said; “if you’re sure you’ll be okay on your own; I’ll walk Runa to school with Anna and the boys and then I’ll come back and check on you before heading to the office.”

“Really; I’m feeling okay. I don’t think I got it as badly as you did. I’m just going to sit and relax and do some work.”

“Relax and work don’t really fit into the same sentence;” Honeymaren reminded with a chuckle as she brushed Elsa’s hair back behind her ear and let her thumb caress her cheek.

Not long after Honeymaren and Runa had left with all five of her family members calling up the stairs, encouraging her to feel better; Elsa decided to shower and dress for the day. Guilt for taking a day at home set in as she was already feeling almost 100% again. She reminded herself though that she was still working, just in a different location.

She was setting up her laptop at the dining room table when she heard the front door open and close. Even before she laid eyes on the woman, just the thought of Honeymaren set a smile to her lips. She hoped she never lost this effect on her.

“Runa get off okay?” Elsa called out in question to alert her wife to her location should she need it.

It seemed she did as not but two seconds later Honeymaren emerged around the corner with a bunch of assorted flowers. They were dazzling in colour and scent.

“She did. I got you these;” the statement wasn’t really needed as Honeymaren offered her the gift with a soft blush.

“They’re beautiful; thank you.” She took them and admired them, bringing them closer to her face to bask in the sweet, perfumed aroma. “What’s the occasion?”

“I wanted to bring you something to make you feel better and knew food wasn’t really an option. Plus, I love you.” Elsa’s heart melted as she watched her wife shuffle on the spot, cramming her hands into her jeans pockets.

“I love you too;” Elsa lent over to her and guided her face to meet with hers with a softly laid hand to her cheek. Elsa didn’t need to continue her quest as Honeymaren was the one to connect their lips in a slow, drawn out kiss.

“Anna now thinks you have me completely whipped, by the way.”

“Thinks?” Elsa lifted an eyebrow in question as she still held her wife’s face.

Honeymaren let out an easy chuckle before pointing out; “I’ve got to go. Call me if you need anything.” She stressed the offer as she brushed Elsa’s cheek with her own hand.

Elsa hadn’t even realised when it had landed there, but drew comfort from its warmth regardless.

The two parted somewhat reluctantly with one final kiss.

* * *

It was past an appropriate breakfast time, and yet still an unacceptable time to have lunch. Elsa decided instead to go in search of a snack. She couldn’t decide on what she was wanting as she perused the cupboards and fridge. Usually at this time during her cycle she’d be wanting chocolate, but today seemed to be different. It was as she pulled out a bag of pretzels that she abruptly halted in thought. She was late. She felt her heart rate pick up and rise to her throat as she shoved the bag of pretzels back into the cupboard.

She rushed to the dining room where she’d left her phone, picking it up with fumbling fingers, she opened it up to look at the calendar. She was late, only four days late; but she was late. All manner of thoughts began to fly around her head at once, overwhelming her as she figured out what to do next. She couldn’t get Honeymaren’s hopes up again just to be dashed soon after. The other option could be to just take a test and then when it’s negative again she can just tell Honeymaren straight up and not make her wait for a test herself.

She took a couple of calming breaths that really didn’t touch her erratic pattern of breathing. They had a bountiful of tests upstairs in their bathroom; she could just take one and quell the nervous energy inside of her. But how would she feel when it was negative. The last two times she’s had Honeymaren by her side. She then has to remind herself that also on those times she had to witness Honeymaren’s concealed disappointment too. So this might be easier? She wasn’t convinced; but she knew she had to do something as she couldn’t remain in this state and wait for Honeymaren to get home, plus she’d be with Runa and there’d be no privacy.

Her mind made up Elsa made her way steadily up to their en suit. She was trying hard to focus on the task in hand and the here and now of it all. Nothing was happening right this second; she was just going to go to the bathroom.

Out of habit, she locked the bathroom door even though she was the only one in the house. She crouched down to look into the under sink cupboard and pulled out the tainted glass. She didn’t really give herself the time to think of anything as she collected the sample and dipped the test stick in. She hadn’t even remembered bringing her phone along with her for the trip; she must have not set it down again from when she'd looked at it earlier. She set a timer for three minutes.

They were the longest three minutes she’d encountered in a very long time. They were filled with the pounding of her heart in her chest, a nervous bubbling in her stomach, and the overwhelming urge to hide. Hide from what she didn’t know; it was just her locked in the small room alone in their house. Before looking down to the overturned test on the counter top, her eyes were drawn to her reflection in the mirror behind the sink. She looked nearly as frazzled as she felt. Her pale skin looked almost translucent under the harsh light of the small room, her eyes wide in underlying nervous energy, and her lips dry from the increased breathing rate that had set about since she’d realised she was late.

With a shaking hand, she watched in the mirror as she picked up the test. She flipped it over, not allowing herself to stall any further, and yet failed to let her eyes leave the reflection of her own. She closed her eyes to break the connection and took a deep inhale followed by a shaky exhale in time with her trembling hands that cradled the test. She hadn’t realised until this moment just how much she relied on Honeymaren for strength in these situations.

There was no use standing there any longer; it wasn’t going to change the outcome. In one swift motion she flipped the test over and threw her eyes down. Two lines. She was pretty sure she’d seen two lines, but now the tears surging into her eyes blurred her vision. She tried to blink them away to see clearly again. It took a couple attempts, but it eventually worked. There were two lines. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Tears now freely fell down her cheeks and the damn burst. Part of her wishes she’d waited for Honeymaren as selfishly now all she wanted to feel was her warm arms wrapped around her in elation.

She stalled her thoughts, was she getting ahead of herself, should she really take the word of just one test? She dropped the test into the sink as she dropped to a crouch and pulled out another box, and another box; she took a test out of each and ripped them open. She needed to make sure this wasn’t a fluke test as the doubt began to prickle at the edges of her mind. She dipped the tests in the glass she had yet to dispose of and set them down for their three minutes. Two lines. Two lines. She really was pregnant! How was she going to tell Honeymaren?

Elsa figures she must have been in some kind of shock as she just tidied away the evidence, setting the tests to one side in the bathroom, before going back to her forgotten laptop. This shock didn’t seem to last long as her mind kept replaying the events of earlier and even those of the night they would have conceived the little bean; it had worked! She wasn’t a failure or broken; she was pregnant. With her mind now consumed by these thoughts she decided to sign off early letting her team know she was unavailable for the rest of the afternoon. It took all but two minutes from sending that email for Honeymaren to text her asking if she was okay. Elsa sent back that she was going to go for a lie down as she was feeling a little tired. Really Elsa needed Honeymaren to know she’d find her upstairs when she got home with Runa so that she’d come and see her once their little girl was settled.

So that was the plan. Elsa moved upstairs and decided to read on her tablet as she sat on their bed against the pillows and headboard. She chose to look through all the pregnancy books she’d downloaded since they decided to try for a baby. She still couldn’t believe it was all real.

The afternoon dragged on for Elsa as she waited for her wife and daughter to get home. Eventually the time did tick by and the sound of the front door sounded through the house. She felt her heart melt as she heard Honeymaren and Runa whispering to one another trying not to wake her. She will never know how she deserved to have them both in her life.

Elsa found herself drumming her fingers along the side of her tablet as it fell asleep as she waited for Honeymaren to join her. Her heart leapt into her throat as she heard the familiar sound of her wife walking up the stairs. She moved to the edge of the bed discarding the tablet to one side.

Honeymaren’s smiling face met hers as she entered the room quietly. “Hey, how you feeling?” She asked seemingly surprised to see Elsa awake and waiting for her.

“Good;” Elsa nodded and didn’t trust her voice further. She rose from the bed and took Honeymaren’s hand. She avoided looking at the woman, knowing that her face would give too much away. She led her to their en suit and let her stand at the counter. When she looked to her wife, she didn’t need to point out what she’d led her to as Honeymaren was already looking with tear filled eyes.

Honeymaren reached out to pick one test up to look at it closer before scooping up the other two. She turned to Elsa with tears so close to falling out of her eyes. “You’re pregnant.”

Elsa nodded repeatedly still in some sort of denial as her own tears now fell from her eyes.

“We’re going to have another baby;” Honeymaren declared as she dropped the tests and wrapped her arms around her wife, lifting her from the ground, happy tears falling down her face.

Elsa tipped her head back laughing as she was placed back onto the ground gently.

“I think I need to sit down;” Honeymaren shared as she began to rush to sit on their bed.

Elsa followed with a chuckle at her reaction. She was tugged in by Honeymaren from where she sat on the edge of their bed, to stand between her knees. Honeymaren had her hands resting on Elsa’s hips with her thumbs caressing over towards her belly button. Elsa watched on at the show of tenderness.

“When you were sick this morning, but with no fever; I thought maybe. But then your email this afternoon I rethought that and… I can’t believe this.” She ran her hand through her hair.

“You happy?”

“So freaking happy!”

“Me too.”

Honeymaren slowly lifted Elsa’s grey jumper from over her stomach, Elsa holding it up in place. She then tugged down the high waist of her leggings to expose her belly completely. She gently leaned in and placed a light kiss to the non-existent bump. Elsa closed her eyes as she lost herself to the moment; Honeymaren’s lips and hands caressing her soft skin. They were going to have a baby; all the stress and worry of the last four months had led to this moment. Elsa didn’t want to be dramatic; but it was all worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you are all keeping well!

The morning had barely started, hardly anyone was even in the office yet and Eda had just finished her breakfast. As was routine for the older woman, she made her way to the bathroom to touch up her make-up for the day.

She pushed open the door to the two cubical, two sink, bathroom. As she took the three steps required to reach the sinks and mirror the sound of coughing and retching made Eda recoil. She was never good with vomit; but she did have a duty of care to her co-workers and owed it to whoever it was to see if they were okay. At this time of day usually it was only her, Maren, Libby, and Elsa in, and she was pretty sure Maren and Libby were at their desks when she left her own.

Choosing not to be pushy or overbearing, not to mention the lack of wanting to come into contact with vomit today, Eda chose to hang around at the sink like she had originally planned and touched up her make-up.

It didn’t surprise her when Elsa emerged from the locked cubical after flushing the toilet. Elsa shot her an uncomfortable smile as she washed her hands.

“You okay? You haven’t got that bug Maren’s family had, have you?” Eda asked taking in Elsa’s flushed appearance.

“No; this is something else.”

“Something you ate?” Eda asked mind ticking over in thought.

“Probably”

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you. I’m sorry you had to witness that.” Her boss apologised as she straightened out her outfit for the day.

Eda waved a hand at Elsa. “It’s fine; I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I am, thank you.” She nodded with a small smile before walking past her and out the door.

Eda couldn’t help but feel sorry for the woman who clearly wasn’t feeling very well. The answers Elsa gave puzzled her as she thought on it more as she leaned closer to the mirror to reapply her favoured dark shade of lipstick. Elsa was vague but seemed to know she didn’t have a stomach bug, odd choice of words too. _‘This is something else;’_ it suggests there is a known reason for her to be losing her breakfast in the work toilets this morning. Maybe things with the husband are good, more than good; and Eda has nothing to worry about with Maren’s obvious attachment to the blonde.

* * *

It was a rare occasion that Elsa actually went out to lunch, and today it was only because IT were fixing an issue on her computer and she had nothing to do. There was still work to be done though for Honeymaren and so after purchasing some lunch from their usual deli, the pair headed back to the office to eat. Ever the gentle-woman, Honeymaren held all the doors for her wife as they made their journey; she even helped her out of her coat. Though, Elsa did pay for their lunch today. Honeymaren felt like a kept woman; she always loved treating her wife to treats. Honeymaren had to remind herself that with the coming months, and their growing baby, there would be ample opportunity to treat Elsa to nice things.

Elsa gave her one of her signature smiles as Honeymaren struggled to tug the cuff free from around the watch on her wrist. She could tell by her eyes that she was holding in a laugh, trying not to disturb Eda, Finn, Yonas, and Hayota who were all busy glued to their screens clicking and tapping away. Once her arm was free, Elsa let her peel off the coat completely and hang in up quickly in her office. The chivalry didn't end there as Honeymaren pulled out Tomas' vacant chair for her to sit in.

"Thank you;" Elsa couldn't help but beam at the gesture Honeymaren had carried out hundreds of times before.

The pair scooted their chairs in close together finding privacy behind Honeymaren's and Tomas' screens. Elsa laid their purchases out in front of them mindful to keep Honeymaren's keyboard and mouse available; this was a working lunch after all. That was Elsa's fault as she caved to the urge to look around at newborn clothing and supplies at one of the specialist shops along the way to get their food. Everything they'd had for Runa had been donated once she outgrew them. Given that they lived in a single bed flat at the time, they needed all the free space they could get. Honeymaren had of course agreed to their little detour, but it did now mean she had to work and eat. It was worth it though to see Elsa's face light up as her eyes and fingertips roamed all the tiny clothing items. She was still in shock that they were finally expecting their second child, and yet extremely happy regardless. What, she hoped, Elsa didn't realise is that Honeymaren took a photo of the sweet all in one that Elsa had practically melted at the sight of. She'd already planned to go back tomorrow and buy it as a surprise for her.

Between Elsa fussing with the food lay out, and Honeymaren logging on, she managed to reach into her personal draw and pull out a set of travel cutlery for Elsa to eventually use to eat her pasta salad.

Honeymaren was soon absorbed in reading her latest emails and seeing what needed to be added to her already extensive to-do list for the afternoon. Her attention was soon averted by a light tapping to the top of her hand where it rested comfortably next to her keyboard. Looking across to the assaulted appendage she saw the familiar hand that belonged to her wife.

Honeymaren couldn't help the smirk that fell to her lips at the action. She looked up to meet Elsa's eyes where guilt shimmered in the background. "Yes?" Honeymaren addressed her in amused bafflement.

"Do you want to try some; it's really good?"

Honeymaren let out a chuckle before answering; "I'm okay thank you. It is one of my go to options."

"I knew you had good choice;" Elsa stated happily as she stabbed into her lunch with her fork.

"You're such a dork;" Honeymaren shook her head as she watched on.

Elsa looked away from her food and quietly reminded; "I'm your dork."

"And don't you forget it;" Honeymaren whispered back challengingly. Given the impromptu break in her work Honeymaren decided it was a good time to crack into her own lunch. She'd decided on a filled ciabatta; one of her other go to options. As she tucked in she noted that Elsa now filled her time, more appropriately, with checking her emails on her mobile phone. Hopefully for her sake the IT team would be done with their repairs and Elsa can get on with her tasks so she doesn't become buried and stressed. Happy wife, happy life, eh?

Holding her ciabatta in one hand, eyes fixed to her screen, Honeymaren let her free hand drop to Elsa's knee. It was a position they had adopted long ago when they first started seeing one another. There was nothing sexual about it, just a form of comfort and reassurance that they had each other and they weren't going anywhere.

Eventually Honeymaren had to remove her hand and get back to scrolling on the mouse. It was nice having Elsa this close though. She knew it sounded bizarre; they lived together, they had a daughter and another child on the way, she woke up next to her every morning, but having her so close and yet so far in that office was torture. She'd always been a very tactile person; it had taken a while for Elsa to adjust to the quirk. Adjust probably wasn't the word as Elsa now sought out the contact sometimes before Honeymaren even requested it. Honeymaren did that; she let Elsa feel so safe and secure that she'd let her in and shape her life around her. The love she held for the blonde was immeasurable, and surpassed anything she could conjure up to begin to describe it.

* * *

Eda hadn't meant to let her focus slip from her screen, but ever since Maren and Elsa had come back from lunch together she found her attention being diverted to the pair. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that Elsa's laptop was out of use for the mean time. Her boss was obviously filling her time how she saw fit. Eda just found it a little odd that said boss was now sat at Tomas' desk eating her lunch. That can't be very productive for Maren.

What also drew Eda's intrigue from the start was the fact that Maren had helped Elsa out of her coat; they were even finding much amusement in the act as there seemed to be some kind of struggle. Maybe Elsa was stuck and Maren was helping her out to be friendly? Eda's mind was really trying to make sense of it all, especially after the incident in the bathroom with Elsa.

Her thoughts on her co-workers infidelity were interrupted when her desk phone began to ring. She answered it to find that she wasn't the individual the call was intended for. The call had been forwarded from Elsa's desk phone, as was planned, and so the call was intended for the blonde that Eda had been watching. It was the IT department; maybe they'd finished their repairs, then Eda could get back to work instead of being distracted by her own lack of self control and the need to solve the puzzle that was Elsa and, apparently, Maren.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

"Have you heard; we've got a surprise visit from the big boss?" Eda asked the rag-tag bunch she called co-workers as they sat sleepily in their chairs.

"Grant's coming in, when?" Hayota perk up, sitting up straight in his chair at the mention of the man.

"This morning;" Eda filled in as she looked to all their reactions as the information sunk in. She was sure, much like herself, she'd been expecting another quiet day in the office, but this changes thing. It was rare that Grant Pabbie visited The Living Rock head quarters; it was even odder that he was specifically paying a visit to their tiny department.

"But we won't see much of him, right? He'll be upstairs?" Libby asked, hope shadowing her words.

"Apparently he's coming to see us in Pubs;" Eda filled in just as perplexed as the other individuals in the room.

Elsa chose this moment to exit the privacy of her office and address the conversation topic amongst her department. "That would be my fault, I'm afraid. Grant got in contact last night to say he'd be stopping by to see how we've all settled in to working together since I started a few months ago."

Her words almost distracted Eda from the fact that Maren left Elsa's office after she did, almost.

"We best be on our best behaviour then;" Finn suggested with a mischievous smirk.

"I'd like you all to be honest with him, if you would. I know I came to this position as a new person to the company and you all obviously had your own ways of doing things. Grant's here to make sure we're working to the best we can together. Don't be afraid to share with him any concerns you've had." Elsa looked around the room to each member of her team.

"That also means tell him the good things too;" Maren prompted from where she now stood next to the blonde. Eda could have sworn she saw the brunette's hand twitch as if there had been a fleeting thought to reach out to Elsa.

"Well that will be easy;" Yonas stated in a very relaxed tone as he shot Elsa an easy smile. He could obviously tell, just as Eda had, from Elsa's words how much this visit from Grant was putting pressure on their boss. From where she'd been focused on Yonas and his kind, reassuring gesture, Eda had only vaguely seen from the corner of her eye, Elsa giving Maren a smile of her own.

"Okay, he should be here shortly. I'm going to go and meet him downstairs and then I'm sure he'll want to come straight up here." Elsa filled in, after a group nodding session Eda watched as she left the office like a woman on a mission.

* * *

"Elsa!"

She heard her name called out as she left the stairwell and emerged into the entry way of the building. She lifted her head and looked in the direction the familiar voice came from. She felt an uncontrollable smile grow on her lips as she made her way over to the man sat in the reception area. "Grant; you're early! Why didn't you call me?" She greeted the older man as he stood and offered her a warm hug. It was rare she accepted such a gesture, but a hug from her sister's grandfather-in-law, whom she'd know since she was a teenager, was more than acceptable in her books.

"I didn't want to interrupt you;" he shared as they parted.

"You never have to worry about that;" Elsa insisted as she took in how old he was looking. It had been some time since she'd last seen him; it was probably Kristoff's birthday almost two years ago. He hadn't been very involved with interviewing and hiring Elsa, which helped her really as he couldn't remain impartial during the process.

"How have you been?" He asked seeming to look her up and down with a glint in his eye. If she didn't know any better she'd think he knew she was pregnant.

"Good, really good. How about you, how have you been?"

He shrugged with a smile; "I'm alive; I can't complain."

"Shall we go straight up and you can meet with the team?"

"That sounds perfect, and then we can talk in your office."

Elsa offered out her arm for the elderly man which he accepted greatly as they linked arms walking over to the lifts.

"It's been a while since I've visited your team I'm afraid. Though that's a good thing mind, means they've kept themselves out of trouble." Grant shared as they rode the lift up to their desired floor.

"Hopefully that remains the case;" she shared with a somewhat nervous smile at the thought.

He gave her a kind smile before focussing on shuffling out of the lift. "With you at the helm it's never crossed my mind that it wouldn't be."

"You're too kind"

"You're a very capable woman Elsa;" he looked her right in the eye and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Thank you." With such high praise from the man who had watched her grow up and held her up when life got tough, it meant a lot and she found herself relaxing slightly. He clearly wasn't here to actually judge her; he was just making an appearance and checking in.

The pair continued slowly down the corridor before reaching the locked door of the Publications department. Elsa punched in the code without releasing Grant and pushed the door open for them to enter together.

The first face Elsa saw when she looked up was that of her wife. Honeymaren has spun around her chair to face them and gave a welcoming smile. The last time she'd seen Grant had been the last time Elsa had.

Elsa noticed that Grant threw the brunette a familiar smile and yet Honeymaren didn't move to greet him. There was a silent agreement between the two that she'd wait her turn and not hog him from her co-workers.

Eda, as second in command, was the first one out of her chair.

Elsa put on her boss cap and decided not to rely on Grant's usually meticulous memory and reintroduced Eda to him. "Eda has been my rock these past months; this ship only stays afloat because she's the co-captain." She shared honestly making the older woman's face light up at such praise.

"It's lovely to see you again Eda; I'm happy to hear how well you've been looking after Elsa here." He answered shaking the hand Eda had offered him.

"Elsa makes it easy; she's slotted into the team seamlessly."

Elsa was shocked at Eda's words; she'd never realised how the woman had felt at her presence.

"You remember Honeymaren, Tomas, Libby, Hayota, Yonas, and Finn." Elsa prompted as Eda stepped aside and Elsa led Grant over to the centre of the room to greet the rest of the team.

"It is a pleasure to see you all again. I apologise for not visiting sooner, but I was just telling Elsa that because you are all such an amazing group and keep yourselves out of trouble I know I can rely on you to continue to be amazing without my interference."

The team seemed to share in excited nods and grins at the statement about their hard work. Elsa was convinced she even saw Libby and Hayota high five too.

Grant then turned to Honeymaren, walking back around to her side of the desk. She stood to greet him with a kiss to the cheek which he returned.

"It's good to see you Honeymaren; and looking so well." he held her at arm's length as he looked at the brunette.

"And you Grant; looking good as always."

"You're always such a flatterer, isn't she Elsa?" He turned to her with a knowing smile. He'd been there from the start of their relationship and had seen all of Honeymaren's flattery from day one. 

"That she is;" Elsa answered unable to draw her eyes away from her borderline blushing wife.

"How are Anna and Kristoff?" Grant asked after releasing the brunette from his warm hold and addressed the two women as the three of them stood in a kind of triangle formation.

"They're doing good;" Elsa answered honestly. She knew that he'd been busy as of late and hadn't seemed to have time to check in with his grandson. She could hear the guilt taint his words, as she could see it paint across his face as he spoke them. She gave him a warm smile in an attempt to ease the unease he'd succumbed to.

Honeymaren seemed to share in Elsa's task as she followed up with a positive; "yeah, Anna's trying some really interesting recipes for her blog."

"And Kristoff is working hard at the vets office;" Elsa continued to show him he hadn't missed out on much from being busy.

Grant smiled warmly at the pair seeming to have emerged from his heavy thoughts of guilt. "How is little Runa?"

"She's getting so big; she'll be taller than me soon." Honeymaren beamed as she mentioned their daughter.

"And what about the twins?" He asked with excitement.

Elsa shook her head at a memory as she shared what Anna had told her last night; "they are as mischievous as ever. Kristoff caught them sneaking brownies after bed time!"

Grant gave an amused chuckle and mirrored her shaking of the head; "ah, a sweet tooth like their mother."

* * *

It wasn't as if they were even attempting to keep their conversation private; the three of them were stood in the space between Maren's desk and Elsa's office door. Eda really was trying to mind her own business, but she'd never been very good at doing that.

Grant Pabbie obviously new both women beyond a working relationship; he knew intimate details of their personal lives. He even seemed to know their spouses. Anna, why was that name so familiar? That was it; Anna was Elsa's sister, Eda had met her a few weeks ago. So Anna was Maren's wife? And this Kristoff...? Wasn't Grant Pabbbie's grandson Kristoff? He must be Elsa's husband, and they have twins! And that would make Maren and Elsa sister-in-laws! Would that really explain away all that Eda had witnessed over the last few months? Her head was beginning to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Eda reailses just how wrong she's been.


	17. Chapter 17

"Why can't you stay home Mummy?" Runa asked as Elsa placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, the smell of her apricot shampoo tickling her nose.

"I've got to go to work, but Mumma will be home with you and I think she's got some fun things planned." Elsa did her best to convince the young girl that she was up for a fun-filled day with Honeymaren. In truth, Elsa was feeling a little down about missing out on the fun; she couldn't let Runa know this too and risk her enjoyment of her day off from school.

It was one of those odd days where the school had a planned closure for teacher training purposes. Honeymaren had booked the day off from work as soon as the school calendar had arrived at the start of term. Today was that day and Elsa was feeling sad. The idea to go back to work once Runa had settled in full time at school had been fine; if she wasn't at home then there was no reason for Elsa to be. Her and Honeymaren lived for the free moments Runa had from school, the evenings and weekends particularly. She was growing up so fast and there were only so many select days that Runa would still want to spend her free time with her parents. They were precious; as was Runa. Elsa was happy for her wife and daughter to be able to spend the entire day together, and not sick this time. She still couldn't deny that she was a tiny bit jealous though.

Reluctantly she began to gather her bits and pieces together to begin to make her way to the car. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, Honeymaren rushed down them with her hair damp and her clothing sticking to her skin where she'd clearly been in a rush.

"You weren't going to leave without a kiss; were you?" She asked leaning in not giving Elsa the option to answer verbally before she made the choice to gift her with the aforementioned kiss.

"You two have fun today;" Elsa reminded once they'd pulled away.

"Where is Roo?" Honeymaren asked noting the missing little girl.

"She's eating her cereal in the kitchen;" Elsa filled in as she hiked her slipping handbag back up onto her shoulder. She was uncomfortable; it felt wrong walking away from her wife and daughter. She wondered how Honeymaren had coped all that time if she'd felt the same way every day she went to work.

"We'll try not to have too much fun without you;" Honeymaren teased her from where she still stood on the bottom step making her slightly taller than Elsa.

It was rare for Elsa to be standing and looking up into those familiar warm, deep eyes. "You better not;" she remarked with a soft smile before she turned to open the front door.

She was stopped by a loose hold on her wrist. Her attention was then drawn back to the brunette woman who now stood at her natural height. "It will be the Christmas holidays before you know it and you can take some days leave too." It was a sweet reminder and promise that they will have more family time soon. "How's the morning sickness today?" She asked quietly for whatever reason; it wasn't as if Runa knew what they'd be talking about.

"The last couple of days it's been hitting me at around ten o'clock; so I'll be looking forward to that." In an odd way though, she was. Experiencing nausea and vomiting from being pregnant was almost a dream come true, as funny as it sounds. The symptoms reaffirmed that there was a tiny life growing in her womb and she wouldn't trade them for anything. 

"Remember the acupuncture technique; it helped me a lot before." Honeymaren reminded as she looked on in sympathy.

"This is why it's so good having a wife who's been pregnant before; you can give me all the tricks and tips." Elsa beamed as the words fell out of her mouth. She figures she's still in shock from the moment she saw two lines. Now she understands why Honeymaren had told her she never really felt pregnant until late into her pregnancy with Runa.

"Have a good day, Love. We'll see you later." Honeymaren finished by leaving a kiss to Elsa's soft cheek.

* * *

Of course when Honeymaren had shared those parting words with her wife, she'd already planned on surprising her at work for a lunch date alongside Runa. This is what lead her now attempting to clean up the kitchen of the mess the two of them had made as they put together a picnic style lunch for the three of them. She was in a hurry because she didn't want Elsa to go to lunch before they got there and make their spread redundant. It was amazing just how messy such a task can be; noting the seconds licking away on the wall clock, Honeymaren made the executive decision to clean properly when her and Runa get back.

Honeymaren had to give the little girl the credit she was due, she managed to pack all the containers and reusable snack bags into the bag Honeymaren had selected earlier. They shared in a triumphant high five once Honeymaren had slammed the fridge door closed hoping nothing would fall out when she went to make dinner later that evening.

The drive to the office was relatively quick and soon the two Nattura women were making their way into the building. The security staff all cooed over Runa as Honeymaren signed her in as a guest; the shy girl hugging close to her mother's leg at all the attention.

She seemed to relax as the lift doors closed leaving her and Honeymaren alone while they travelled up to the Publications office. It wasn't often that the little girl travelled in lifts; her eye bulged as she grew accustomed to the feel in her tummy as they moved between floors. Honeymaren watched on radiating affection.

They hovered a little down the hallway from where the door to the office was. "You remember the plan?"

"Yes;" the little girl nodded decisively, full of pure focus at the task at hand.

Honeymaren let out a chuckle. "Okay, I'm going to open the door, and you've got to keep really quiet and slip in before me. You then need to go through the door you'll see; that's mummy's office and she'll be in there."

"Okay;" Runa gave a confident nod again, determined not to let her mother down.

"Okay;" Honeymaren echoed as she stood up from her crouched position before moving down the corridor, Runa in tow.

Without hesitating, Honeymaren punched the code in for the door and pushed it open and nodded to the little girl next to her.

The plan would have gone off perfectly had Elsa been where Honeymaren and Runa had anticipated. Runa did well to adapt though and instead of going to her mother's office, she made her way over to the woman in question. Elsa was stood in front of Finn's desk mid conversation.

Honeymaren watched from the door, unable to contain her joy at their little girl and her obvious love for her mother.

...

Eda was just about to tuck into her rice salad, fork poised, when the form of a little girl entered her peripheral vision. She almost dropped her fork in alarm. Why was there a small child in their office, were they lost?

Movement by the door then caught her attention. Maren was here on her day off, and with a child? Her child...? Why was Maren here with Runa, and why was Runa freely walking through the room?

It would appear the little girl had a destination in mind as she zoned in on Elsa. Her aunt, right?

"Mummy!" Runa seemed to greet Elsa who jumped at either the noise or the contact made to her leg as the little girl clung on in a form of a hug.

Eda watched as Elsa stopped her conversation with Finn, face lighting up as she looked down to Runa. "Baby, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked the child before she stooped to scoop her up to bring her to rest on her hip. Elsa looked over to where Eda knew Maren was standing as she directed the question to the other woman.

"We wanted to surprise you for lunch. We're sorry for interrupting you all;" Maren shared to the rest of the room as she stepped further in.

No one seemed to have been bothered by the interruption as they all just threw smiles around the room. It was a rather cute interruption anyway.

"I don't deserve you two;" Elsa shared as she walked with Runa still in her arms over to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren quirked an eyebrow before suggesting; "we'll just leave then."

"Don't you dare!" Elsa declared before turning back to the room to those who had cared enough to still be paying attention, Eda included, and shared; "If anyone needs me I'll be in my office having a picnic."

The family then disappeared into Elsa's office. Family? Eda had really gotten it all wrong hadn't she?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Yonas speaking up to the room in a mock whisper that may have actually been a real whisper; "am I the only one who didn't realise they were married?"

Eda shook her head without thinking, noting that Finn gave a shrug of indifference, while Hayota also nodded.

"I saw them share a kiss ages ago; when Elsa first started;" Libby shared offhandedly.

Tomas spoke up next; "has no one else seen Maren's lock screen on her phone? It's Elsa and Runa playing in the snow. I thought everyone knew." He chuckled out realising how poorly they knew their co-workers.

Soon the entire team left in the main office were sharing in that laugh.

At least Eda wasn't the only person to get the situation so wrong; it didn't help her feel any less ridiculous though.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

“Come in, come in; get out of the cold.” Anna ushered them in as soon as the front door had been pulled open. “Hey Runa; I like your hat!” The redhead complimented the little girl as she helped her out of her puffy coat.

Elsa smiled at the sight as Runa greeted her aunt with a big smile on her face, whilst Honeymaren helped Elsa out of her own coat. “Hi Anna;” Elsa greeted her sister and offered her a warm hug that was immediately accepted.

“Hey to you too, and Maren.” Once Anna had released Elsa she moved on to the brunette who was hovering at the door, trapped by the sisters.

“Hey Anna.” The words were barely out of her mouth before she was being pulled into a hug of her own.

It always baffled Elsa that Anna is always so enthusiastic in her greetings when they come around for dinner; they see each other almost every weekday morning for the school run. Though the hugs always proved amusing from Elsa’s point of view; watching as her wife gets squished by the redhead. It makes her think back to the first of these many hugs between the two women. It had been during Christmas and New Year the year Elsa and Honeymaren had met. They weren’t officially seeing one another yet but that didn’t hold Anna back from greeting Honeymaren like a sister. Elsa had invited Honeymaren to stay with them to welcome in the New Year, knowing that her family were busy visiting more family and Honeymaren couldn’t schedule it in and be back for when their placement restarted. Honeymaren’s reaction that first time was quite humorous to the blonde; her tense, rigid posture, and wide eyes. She was happy to say that after eight years, she’d relaxed somewhat.

“Runa, the boys and Sven are in the back room if you want to go and say hi.” Anna suggested before the girl took off through the house, excited at the prospect at playing with her cousins and their K-9 companion.

Elsa only hoped she’d be as enthusiastic about the idea of having a little brother or sister to play with.

“You adults can come and help me finish cooking dinner;” Anna shared as she lead them to the kitchen.

If Elsa thought the smell of dinner cooking from the front door was inviting; the smell in the kitchen was heavenly. She moved over to where a chopping board with chopped tomatoes sat and noted her brother-in-law’s absence; “Kristoff not home yet?” She finished by placing a chunk of the red flesh into her mouth.

Anna shot her a scathing look as she noted the stolen food before releasing a breath and admitting; “he’s running a bit late, but he says he’ll be here. He also says we aren’t to start without him as pasta bake is his favourite!” She used the clean spatula that had been resting on the side to slap Elsa’s hand away from the tomato as she reached for a second piece.

Elsa heard Honeymaren chuckle from where she perched against one of the other counter sides. She held up her hands and retreated over to the brunette who, on instinct, slipped her arms around her as Elsa rested with her back to her front.

From where Honeymaren now rested her chin on Elsa’s shoulder she asked; “what jobs do you need us to do?”

Anna looked around the half messy kitchen with a look of contemplation. “Can one of you drain the pasta and the other cut up the zucchini, small; Cade and Eryk will eat their vegetables if it kills me!”

Honeymaren relaxed her arms from around Elsa as she unbuttoned the cuffs of her shirt and began to roll up her sleeves ready to get stuck in. Elsa had planned to be moving over to the aforementioned vegetable, but had become distracted by her wife’s strong forearms.

The clearing of a throat pulled her away and she turned to be stood toe to toe with her sister who wore a knowing smirk. Elsa, from the start, had always been open with Anna about her attraction to women, the redhead had even teased her on more than one occasion when out in public because of it. The same look of mischief and joy played on her face now as it did then. Elsa felt the heat rise to her face as she ducked around her sister to fulfil the task of chopping the zucchini.

It wasn’t too long before the dish was compiled together into one large pan and placed into the oven with a round of high fives. It was at this moment that the sound of the front door closing was heard, all three women looked to the doorway of the kitchen as if expecting to see around the corner to the front door.

What they heard next was the cacophony of multiple tiny feet stamping along the floor, before three blurs moved across the doorway in the direction of the front door, quickly followed by an overly excited Sven. They waited pensively to see what happened next as they continued to listen to the children greet Kristoff excitedly.

It wasn’t too long before the man in question made his way into the kitchen, struggling somewhat. Runa was thrown onto his back, clinging around his neck with her tiny arms. Cade sat quite comfortably on his father’s hip, while Eryk was latched on around his leg, sitting on Kristoff’s foot. Sven was jumping up at his friend excitedly, but seeming to be mindful of the small children.

“Do any of these belong to you ladies?” He asked with an easy smile in greeting.

They all shook their heads at the children’s antics. Honeymaren moved over to support Runa as she released her hold on her uncle.

“Boys, let go of your father;” Anna scolded unable to keep herself from laughing at the sight.

Once the man was free he greeted his wife properly with a kiss and an apology for being so late. Elsa watched on as Anna told him she was happy he was home and that it was actually perfectly timed as dinner would be ready soon. Looking at the pair now it was hard to believe that they were the same awkward high schoolers who she’d grown up with. It warmed her heart to see them so happy now. The kids and Sven soon returned to whatever fun they had been having before Kristoff had gotten home.

“Who’s up for wine?” Kristoff asked as he pulled a bottle of white from the fridge.

“I’m driving;” Honeymaren answered on instinct as that was usually the case, forgetting that her and Elsa had decided that while Elsa was expecting she’d join her in her sobriety as well.

“No thank you;” Elsa tried to keep her answer casual though she knew she failed when her sister quickly looked at her. It was uncommon for Elsa not to have a glass when she came to dinner.

Kristoff seemed to share in the same thought pattern as he asked offhandedly with a noise of disbelief; “you’re not pregnant are you?” His tone suggested he’s just made one of the best jokes in recent history.

Elsa had never been a very good liar and so was terrible at hiding her feelings. Anna knew this, and Elsa could only guess that’s why she was watching her now so intently. She squirmed under her gaze as she felt Honeymaren slip a hand in her own knowing they’d been caught.

Elsa fought to bring her eyes up level with her sisters. Anna seemed to be stuck on pause as she just sat and watched, mouth hanging slightly open. Kristoff hadn’t really seemed to cotton on to what was happening as he brought glasses out of the cupboard. “Actually, well it’s still early, but we _are_ pregnant.” Honeymaren gave her a reassuring, excited squeeze as they shared the news for the first time.

“No! What!? When, how? Wait, don’t answer that. I didn’t even know you guys were trying.” Tears were now streaming down the redhead’s face.

Matching tears speckled Elsa and Honeymaren’s cheeks as they watched Anna’s reaction to their news.

“Congratulations!” Kristoff seemed to have caught up now and pulled both women into a hug before Anna could get a look in.

Both of them were too emotional to get a thank you out as they were released. Anna’s turn was next, but with her arm span being smaller she pulled Elsa in first while all but ugly crying. Honeymaren’s turn was next as Anna’s tears dripped onto her shoulder.

“Who’s carrying?” Anna asked as she fought to compose herself, wiping at her eyes, as Kristoff all but held her up as he beamed at them himself.

“I am;” Elsa answered on the verge of full on crying again. Every time she admitted to herself that she was really pregnant, the waterworks always threatened to start.

“Oh, Elsa. I can’t believe this. Have you told anyone else?” Anna gushed as she looked to her, absorbing every feature as if seeing them for the first time.

Honeymaren could see the emotion on Elsa’s face, and so thankfully shook her head and replied; “you’re the first.”

“We need to toast; but not with the wine.” Anna chuckled out as she wiped the last remaining tears from her cheeks.

Elsa was feeling a little overwhelmed and took great comfort in the hand of her wife that was currently resting on the small of her back. Telling Anna and Kristoff had made it all really real again; and the shock from before had made a reappearance. She was just so relieved to have Honeymaren by her side every step of the way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

"What do you mean, there's a bake sale tomorrow?" Elsa's voice threatened to pierce Honeymaren's eardrum at the alarm it radiated down the phone.

"I just pulled a letter out of her bag saying just that!" She flapped the letter around in front of her as if Elsa would see it, her tone boarder lining on panic.

"Why didn't her teacher tell me when I picked her up on Friday?" Elsa asked perplexed.

"Does Anna know?" Honeymaren asked wondering if they were the only clueless parents.

After a few beats of silence Elsa came back on the line and shared; "she thought we knew!"

"What has she made?"

"Brownies; she's offering to make us something quick?" Elsa trailed off in question.

Honeymaren shook her head adamantly; "we can't be the mums who forgot; we can't let Runa down!" She rested her weight onto the arm resting with an open hand on top of the grey counter top.

"So what are we going to do, I won't be home until late?" Elsa asked and Honeymaren just knew that she was biting her lip anxiously.

"I'll have to make something;" Honeymaren suggested with a shrug.

There was another pause on Elsa's end, but this time it wasn't her talking to her sister. Honeymaren just hoped that this pause wasn't Elsa finding out how to reject the idea as kindly as possible. Finally she let out a breath and shared; "Honeymaren, the only sweet thing you can make are pancakes!"

She scoffed at the notion and asked; "how hard can fairy cakes be?" She knew that response wouldn't satisfy her wife and so added in a blasé tone; "I'll get Runa to help and then when they turn out terrible, the other parents will think they're cute."

"Maybe I should just buy something on the way home;" Elsa rushed out sounding defeated.

Honeymaren was a bit hurt; "come on, Elsa! Have a little faith in my capabilities."

"Not even as a backup?" She asked in a small voice and Honeymaren could just see the smirk that went with it.

An easy smile landed on her lips as she pointed out; "not even as backup. Just let me try, please?" She became sombre somewhat as she asked the last question.

"Okay;" it was a reluctant answer, but it was an answer.

Honeymaren beamed down the phone. "Thank you. Now relax; 'Team Maroo' have it all under control!" She resisted the urge to jump in the air with a fist held high.

"That's what I'm afraid of;" Elsa chuckled out. Honeymaren didn't know if she found amusement in the tone she'd used or the team name she'd come up with for herself and their daughter.

"Take care, let me know when you're on your way home;" she insisted as she listened to her wife's laughter patter out.

"I will do. I love you both"

"We love you too;" Honeymaren shared with equal affection.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Once she'd placed the cordless phone back into its cradle she called out to her daughter whom she'd left in the dining room colouring. "Roo! You want to do some baking with Mumma?"

* * *

They hadn't even got started and she knew that Elsa would disapprove of the mess they'd already created in the kitchen. Cake plans sat stacked over there, different canisters of flour sat disarrayed on that counter top, and an array of sugars were on display in the open cupboard next to Honeymaren's head.

This was Elsa's domain and she felt she'd dishonoured it and defiled it. She was not worthy to be stood at the kitchen scales and measure out the ingredients for the 'basic dairy, and egg free fairy cake recipe'. She'd searched those words exactly and this is what the search engine offered; hopefully that meant the two of them couldn't mess it up.

Runa was stood securely on her little step stall that Elsa had insisted they buy for just this purpose, though usually it was Elsa in her position right now. Honeymaren had always been better at cooking rather than baking. With two pairs of hand on the glass canister, one set tiny in comparison to the other, they worked together to tip out the required amount of flour. Runa giggled as the flour dislodged and came tumbling out at a faster rate than anticipated causing Honeymaren to let out a huff in exasperation. The little girl found great amusement in the fact. Honeymaren couldn't stay annoyed as the noise filled her ears as a fond smile slipped onto her lips.

Once the extra flour was spooned back into the jar, next came the sugar. This recipe required white sugar, of which they only probably had three quarters of the requested amount. Looking at their other supplies, she wondered if they could substitute the rest with golden sugar. Honeymaren fought the urge to call Elsa back and see what she'd say as the baking expert in the Nattura household. However, she wanted to prove to herself and her wife that she was capable and went with her gut. Runa didn't seem to mind as she stuck her finger into the sugars before licking it clean, humming in enjoyment.

After Honeymaren had carried Runa over to the sink to rewash her hands, the pair finally added the teaspoons of raising agents before setting to on preparing the wet ingredients. The little girl watched in awe as the oil and milk were added together and yet not mixing; the two liquids clearly still separate in the jug. Next was Runa's favourite part; every time she and her mother baked anything, she always insisted on smelling the vanilla extract before it was measured out. She'd learnt the hard way that the liquid certainly didn't taste how it smelt. That was the same moment Elsa learnt that she couldn't turn her back for even a second. Honeymaren then learnt in that moment that Elsa would beat herself up about anything even if Runa wasn't actually hurt or in any danger.

She handed the little girl the whisk before she held the jug so it wouldn't knock over. Runa set to working manically, and with no real coordination, whisking the oil, milk, and vanilla extract together. They watched as the mixture bubbled and swirled around in the glass jug.

Runa began to tire during the combining of the wet and dry ingredients, after a couple of mixes, Honeymaren took over with her powerful arms and in no time the batter was ready to be split between the paper cases. Runa was more enthusiastic to help with this part.

It was messy, they were uneven, and Honeymaren loathed the idea of having to scrub the pan later to get the burnt batter off, but the cakes were finally in the oven and Runa seemed pleased with herself.

The pair sat on the kitchen floor and watched the little cakes rise and colour in matched fascination. Honeymaren was impressed that so far they'd managed to pull it off. She chose to ignore the mess of the kitchen that she had yet to clean up as she sipped on her glass of milk. Runa copied her mother; it was her request that they have milk as their afternoon snack.

As the oven timer beeped away, Honeymaren got Runa to stand with her back against the far counter with the promise that she will not move away from there until she is told. The last this Honeymaren wanted was for the little girl to get burnt by the oven. The skewer came out clear and so she knew they were cooked. Runa obediently stayed where she was as Honeymaren made quick work of turning the oven off, moving the cakes to cooling racks, and getting the pans in for a soak. It was only then that Honeymaren scooped Runa up and showed her their baked cakes on the counter top.

She let out an impressed squeal at the sight. Unsurprisingly, some were bigger than others, some darker than other, but Honeymaren hoped they'd all taste the same, and taste good.

"When can we ice them?" The little girl asked as she looked over their work, clearly impressed.

"In a little while. Do you want to finish your drawing?" Honeymaren asked as she held the girl close.

Runa nodded enthusiastically at the proposed idea; "yes!"

"Okay, I'm going to tidy up in here. You carry on drawing and then we can ice them."

"Can we make them red?" The girl asked in a serious tone as she all but stared her mother down.

"We can make them all different colours."

"Rainbow!" She brightened up once more.

"If that's what you want;" Honeymaren chuckled as she gently placed the girl back onto her feet. Runa wasted no time in rushing off back to her drawing set up in the next room.

* * *

Honeymaren had made short work of clearing up the kitchen while she whistled away a tune she'd heard Elsa singing along to in the shower that morning. As she surveyed the clear sides with the icing supplies laid out neatly, she nodded to herself before calling out to Runa. In next to no time the girl excitedly enter the room, skidding on the tiled floor in her socks.

Honeymaren caught her before she lost her balance as she fought to keep a stern look on her face as a grin crept in. "Silly; you could have hurt yourself;" she reminded as she held the girl steady under her arms as Runa looked up to her with her big eyes.

Honeymaren released her daughter and nudged the step over to the counter with her foot. Runa hopped up without question before her eyes began to rake over the icing sugar and food colourings on offer.

To say the next hour was messy was an understatement. If Honeymaren had thought they'd made a mess baking the cakes; this was utter chaos. She really hoped Elsa wouldn't get a chance to see it. She threw her eyes over to the wall mounted clock. It would be close, but she might be able to save Elsa the fright of the sight. 

Runa licked at the spoon they'd been using to coat the tops of the small cakes in the sweet icing. The last batch had been a brilliant blue colour; Honeymaren hoped the dye wouldn't stain Runa's tongue too badly. She couldn't imagine Elsa approving of letting the little girl eat pure sugar.

All hope of avoiding Elsa seeing the state of their child and kitchen went out the window as Honeymaren noted said woman now standing still in the doorway. She hadn't even heard her come in.

"I'm going for a shower;" Elsa reported once she'd caught the brunette's eye.

Honeymaren recognised the look and nodded solidly; "good idea."

"Mummy!" Runa called out before attempting to leap off her step and rush to greet her mother. The reason her attempts failed was due to the fact that her other mother's hand was griping her by the shoulder, preventing her movements. Elsa would not thank either of them if Runa got blue icing on any part of her.

Honeymaren shot her wife an almost embarrassed smile.

She saw Elsa's resolve crack as she sent her back her own smile with a small eye roll.

* * *

It was now much later in the evening, Runa was washed and tucked up in her bed, and Honeymaren brought Elsa a mug of hibiscus fruit tea. Honeymaren then joined Elsa where she was curled up on the sofa with an open book in her blanket clad lap.

"I'm impressed;" Elsa shared as she pulled off a small chuck of the fairy cake she had left. Baker's wife perks right; you get to eat the baked goods?

"Don't sound so surprised;" Honeymaren replied as she watched Elsa nibble at the sweet treat.

Elsa shook her head in mirth; "you're such a doofus sometimes."

"I know; that's why we get on so well;" she pointed out as she tugged the blanket to bring it over her own lap.

"Oh that's the reason?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at the woman as she snuggled in closer.

"You didn't know?" Honeymaren asked with her head resting on Elsa's shoulder.

The question elicited a giggle from the blonde, and earned the brunette a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter today; I hope you liked it. Sorry to say, the next one is a lot shorter [ducks out of sight].


	20. Chapter 20

Being as it was so close to the end of term for Runa, Elsa and Honeymaren had decided to each take a half day at work and spend their afternoon at the local shopping precinct. Runa's school play was coming up soon and they had yet to find her an appropriate costume; if they failed today they were resound to the fact they'd have to try and make one; and no one wants to see that. Who casts the role of camel anyway? An angel would have been so much easier or even a donkey! 

It was their third shop and they still had no purchases to show for it. Not only were they terrible mothers for failing to secure a costume in good time, but had also failed in procuring half of the Christmas presents that they'd planned to treat their little girl to this year. And given the ever approaching day in question availability of these gifts was questionable at best. They soon made an agreement as they exited the latest shop that next year they will be more proactive and start buying gifts sooner. 

They were their own worst enemies again when they'd get distracted in the newborn sections, becoming absorbed with all the emotions that came with growing their little family. It had been as they gushed over a sweet, tiny bear babygrow that they were approached by a shop assistant, further distracting them from their task. 

"Good afternoon ladies, is there anything I can help you with today?" A slight, young man enquired as he came to stand next to them.

Honeymaren gave him a smile; "good afternoon. This is going to sound really odd, but do you know if you stock any camel costumes?"

"School play?" The man asked with a knowing smirk.

"Have you been asked that question a lot?" Elsa asked with a hopeless chuckle.

He shot them an amused smile as he shared; "more than once. No camels, I'm afraid. We do have that bear all-in-one in bigger sizes though." He indicated to the item of clothing that still hung behind the pair.

Honeymaren looked around to see what he was talking about, before turning back with a guilty look. "Oh no; we were just getting distracted."

"They are cute, aren't they," the man shared without an ounce of judgement in his voice. "My partner bought one for our daughter for Christmas Eve, but I think he's tempted to dress her in it before then!" He went on to share with a glimmer of fondness in his eyes. 

Honeymaren nodded along with an easy smile; "definitely; but our little nugget is far from needing one and we really need to focus on one kid at a time."

"Fair enough;" he shared with an all knowing look. "To help you with your camel dilemma; there's the shop five doors down, they may have an outfit in there, but you didn't hear it from me." He gave them a wink and a mischievous smirk.

"You're a life saver; thank you so much!" Honeymaren declared in relief at possibly having sorted out a costume for Runa.

"Maybe if we have that half sorted for Runa, we could treat nugget to a little something?" Elsa suggested with big eyes, that Honeymaren swears Runa somehow managed to inherit!

The pleading eyes were unnecessary though as Honeymaren already knew as soon as she saw the bear outfit that they wouldn't be leaving the store without it. "I can't disagree with that;" she let out a laugh at herself and her wife.

* * *

Camel costume and bear babygrow in tow, the pair decided to stop for a late lunch. It was as if fate had planned their day; the only camel costume the shop had was one available in Runa's size. It was as if every school age child in the area had been cast as a camel for their Christmas play! 

As was expected when they visited this particular shopping precinct, the couple stopped to eat at the sushi restaurant on the lower floor, and didn't fail to mention the lack of a similar restaurant near to work. 

Honeymaren often joked that the reason they fit so well together when they first met was their similar tastes in food. She remembers that first lunch break on their first day at their internships. Each had brought a packed lunch, unfamiliar with the local options. Honeymaren was thankful that her flatmate had left her the ends of the bread that day. Who knew where she'd have ended up if they hadn't. 

One of the first things Honeymaren had heard from Elsa, besides a polite hello at the induction, was her remarking at the odd looking sandwich in amusement. The bread to filling ration was all off, not to mention the crust to bread ratio. Secretly it was just as Honeymaren liked it; and apparently Elsa did too. Honeymaren felt her heart flutter in her chest as she had shared this quirky thing. She'd found herself nodding enthusiastically before sharing they had a mutual appreciation of the often discarded bread pieces. The first thing Elsa baked her was a loaf of bread, with an inviting, chewy crust. That's when she knew she was born to love the woman in front of her. Of course over time they learned they had a shared love of other foods; one of them being vegetable sushi.

Honeymaren reflected on their past as she watched her wife help herself to an avocado hosomaki roll. She was then caught staring as Elsa shot her a shy smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. The innocent smile she then sent her made her weak in the knees. She hoped Elsa never lost the affect on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all keeping well and safe x


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

They weren't late habitually, but it seemed to be happening increasingly more, as of recently. Anna had been their life saver today and had reserved seats near to the front by discarding her handbag and coat on the two seats next to them. The Natturas were showed up once more that afternoon as Ryder had managed to make it to the school on time. In comparison to him they didn't have an excuse; he'd travelled a lot further than they had! Ryder still lived in the area here he and Honeymaren had grown up; that didn't stop him from being an uncle to little Runa, spending hours travelling the country to show up.

As bad as the pair felt for turning up late to Runa's school play, though the curtain hadn't even gone up yet, they couldn't help but feel joy in the reason why. Well long term joy anyway, Elsa wasn't too happy at feeling so nauseated, dehydrated, and needing to pee all in the space of ten minutes; especially when they need to be out of the door. But that all meant that they were going to be adding another member to their family in the New Year to come.

"Sorry, sorry;" Elsa all but begged her sister as she shuffled past to take her seat.

"Everything okay?" Anna asked as Honeymaren passed back her items over Elsa.

Honeymaren nodded and couldn't conceal a small smile as Elsa shared; "baby issues." By the tone the blonde used Honeymaren knew there was also a smile on her own face.

Honeymaren missed Anna's response as her attention was diverted to the man sat next to her.

"Now I can give you a proper congratulatory hug!" Ryder didn't give her a second to breathe before he brought her into a bone crushing hug.

* * *

After the news of their pregnancy was accidentally leaked to Anna and Kristoff, Elsa and Honeymaren decided that it would be unfair to keep the information any longer from Ryder. Honeymaren texted him to set up a time for a video chat one evening.

Straight away as soon as their screens buffered and a clear image of each party was visible Ryder jumped on them, pushing for hints to the topic they wanted to discuss.

"Hello, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked with an intrigued look. It wasn't often that the Nattura siblings video called one another; it was usually done at birthdays or holidays. He must have suspected that something was up.

"Can family not just call to say hi?" Honeymaren tried to ask in the most casual of tones as she squeezed in close to fit in the frame next to Elsa. The pair had decided to sit on the sofa in the living room while Elsa's laptop rested on the coffee table. Runa had been tucked up in bed and left snoozing ten minutes ago.

"Of course they can, but this feel suspect." Ryder replied as Honeymaren watched him adjust the beanie on his head. She couldn't help but think he needed a haircut with his hair sticking out from underneath it.

"He's too good;" Elsa admitted shaking her head. The statement was directed at her, but Honeymaren knew Elsa intended for Ryder to hear it too.

His face screwed up in confusion before a look of almost excitement fixed itself in place. "I am? Why, what's happened? Are you moving again?" He asked rapidly, desperate for an answer.

"No, nothing like that;" Honeymaren answered unhelpfully, deliberately keeping it vague.

Out of view of the webcam, Honeymaren watched as Elsa slipped the sonogram photo off the table top, before subtly offering it to her.

Seamlessly and without too much obvious movement on her part, Honeymaren then brought the photo up to the camera, consuming the entire picture. She waited a beat for it to focus before she and Elsa both announced; "we're pregnant!"

"What, no! Holy shit; guys!" Stuttered words fell out of Ryder's mouth.

Honeymaren let out a laugh as his words echoed through the speakers and she dropped her arm, placing the precious photo back onto the coffee table. She now looked back to her brother on the screen; "are you crying?"

"No!" He insisted as he ducked his head and clearly wiped at his eyes.

"The little nugget is due June next year;" Honeymaren shared to save her brother from further embarrassment.

"Wow, guys...; I can't. Wow, sorry; I think I'm in shock. I thought something was up when you wanted to talk, but I had no idea. Congratulations!"

Honeymaren and Elsa grew confused and looked to one another in question as the image of Ryder seemed to have disappeared into darkness. It wasn't until he moved that Honeymaren realised her idiot of a brother had been hugging his laptop. Honeymaren's face broke out into a wide smile as she listened to Elsa laugh over the reaction. Ryder beamed through the camera at them, clearly excited to be an uncle to another tiny human being.

* * *

Ryder offered her that same excited grin as he released her from their tight hug. As she caught her breath and aimed to compose her overly happy smile she watched as Ryder stood from his seat, stepped around her knees, and brought Elsa into a lighter hug along with a kiss to the cheek.

"Congratulations on the little nugget;" he shared with such a soft and gentle look.

Honeymaren wished for the day Ryder got to experience the excitement of having a child for himself. He was a brilliant uncle, a loving, gentle, and caring man. He deserved the world; she couldn't wait for him to find a partner who could help him find just that.

As Ryder landed his buttocks back into his seat, the chatter in the hall dimmed as the heavy curtain began to glide upwards.

What transpired for the next thirty minutes was like nothing Honeymaren was expecting. She couldn't decide if that was on her; were her preconceived ideas of school nativity plays completely off kilter having never experience one as a child herself after being homeschooled? Did she hype it up too much in her head? And how does a stage full of children singing sound so awful? She knew not to say as much out loud; there had been more than one occasion in her life where she'd opened her mouth to find out she was talking in ears reach of someone who wouldn't take kindly to her view.

No, so she saved that for when they'd all piled into Anna and Kristoff's house. Luckily they all agreed. What everyone could also agree on was that Runa made a beautiful camel, Cade was an excellent donkey, and Eryk stole the show as the star.

The kids, Ryder, Honeymaren, and Elsa all sipped on warm spiced apple juice, while Anna and Kristoff had the alcoholic version. They all sat in various positions in the living room nibbling on iced Christmas cookies.

Honeymaren knew they were in for a fun late afternoon of games, and food as she sat on the floor between Elsa's knees where she was sat comfortably on the sofa behind her. She looked around the room, surveying her family. She loved it when her brother visited; she felt guilty knowing that if they lived closer he'd been around a lot more. She missed him; that's what makes her cherish these moments so much more. The next time she'd likely get to see him will be Christmas day; she was looking forward to it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter coming right at ya! - sorry for any mistakes too

"M'Lady;" Honeymaren offered her her hand after she'd rushed around the car like a dork to open the door.

"Why thank you;" Elsa played along as she allowed her wife to escort her out of their car. Her dress for the evening was floor length and didn't give much space for Elsa to manoeuvre out of the vehicle; that was the excuse she was going with anyway. The midnight blue satin dress didn't hug her too tightly, conscious of her barely visible bump. Its halter neck left her shoulders exposed to the frigid December air as they traversed the car park to the golf club.

Honeymaren held her hand every step of the way dressed in a black blouson dress with its short sleeves. Elsa liked this particular dress; it showed of her wife's arms nicely.

This was the first Christmas work event either woman had been to and so didn't really know what to expect. The open carpeted room, with a bar at one end, and a few tables up the other was stuffy and filled with people. They stuck close to one another as they meandered through the throng of bodies. Honeymaren seemed to be leading them in a specific direction as she steered Elsa by the hips from behind.

Elsa had to let out a chuckle at the idea of what they must look like. Their destination became clear as Elsa recognised their team huddled in one corner. They had all dressed up for the occasion, and all looked amazing.

They all greeted the pair over one another as music played on in the background, almost drowned out by all the chatter of all The Living Rock employees.

"Glad to see you made it; we never usually see Maren at these things." Tomas pointed out casually with a bottle in one hand, and the other stuffed in his trouser pocket.

"That would be my fault;" Elsa admitted with a guilty smile for stealing her wife from her co-workers every year.

"Not one to usually party?" Finn asked, wine glass in hand as they nudged their fedora back onto their head where it was slipping down.

"It's not that;" Elsa shook her head not wanting to share the reason and risk coming across as someone wanting the attention tonight.

Honeymaren seemed to know her too well and spoke up as she rested her hand on the small of her back. "These things always, without fail, land on Elsa's birthday. I can't really drag my wife to my work Christmas party on her birthday; but now it's her work Christmas thing too." She gave a smirk to Elsa, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

A chorus of predicted 'Happy Birthday!'s erupted from the small group. One by one, they began to raise their glasses, and bottles in a form of a toast. There was a stall in movements and well wishes as everyone, including Elsa herself, realised the couple didn't yet have a beverage.

Yonas was the first to speak up; "what can I get you both to drink, Boss?"

"A lemonade would be lovely, thank you." Elsa accepted the offer, knowing it was the appropriate thing to do.

"You've got to have something more exciting than that! Why not try a cocktail? Libby says they're pretty good." He looked over to the aforementioned woman who lifted her almost empty glass with a nod and a smile.

"Maybe a mocktail?" Elsa caves; it was Christmas after all.

Yonas tutted, before turning to Honeymaren; "Maren, let your wife have a drink and drive her home!"

"I _am_ driving her home;" Elsa watched as Honeymaren held her closer and gave him a coy smile.

"Am I missing something here?" He looked on confused before turning to the rest of the group before landing his attention back on the couple.

"I'm pregnant;" Elsa shared to ease the man's suffering, plus the little nugget was growing and would definitely more visible soon.

His facial expression dropped into a mortified look. "Oooh! That would explain that then. A mocktail coming up!" Yonas dodged away from the group and made his way to the bar in embarrassment at putting his Boss and co-worker on the spot.

"Congratulations;" Eda gave them a knowing smile; for once she wasn't the last to figure something out.

The rest of the team congratulated them, and once Yonas had returned with two glittery red mocktails for Elsa and Honeymaren they all toasted the holiday season and their good health and the baby.

* * *

As head of a department, a small department, but she was the leader of a team; Elsa knew she couldn't stick with her people all evening. With her wife by her side, Elsa made her way around the crowded room, greeting all the familiar faces. She was parched by the end of it, Honeymaren dutifully left her for a few moments to fetch her a drink.

It was in these few moments that David decided to interrupt her evening.

"Elsa; you're looking beautiful tonight." He greeted her with a look that made Elsa's skin crawl.

He missed her obvious look of discomfort as he looked to his glass, swirling its contents. "Thank you." She said not really knowing what else to say to the man.

"Can I get you a drink?" He offered having apparently noticed her lack of a beverage.

Just as she was about to speak up, a tall glass of ginger ale was pushed into her hand. She looked to her right to see her gorgeous wife. Honeymaren wore a look akin to fire as she all but stared down the man in front of them.

"Maren; you're looking lovely in that dress." He almost slurred now, the alcohol he was consuming kicking in.

Honeymaren hummed with a glint in her eye before answering; "my wife thinks so too." She finished by snaking her free arm around Elsa's waist, tugging her in close.

He made as if he were about to laugh before his face fell; "what?" His face now contorted in confusion.

The attention of the moment was brought to Eda as she approached the group. "Maren, do you mind if we steal your lovely wife for a moment?" She didn't give them any time to give a response as she looped her arm through Elsa's and started to lead her away.

Honeymaren swiped her drink from her hand just before she moved out of reach. She shot her a reassuring smile before taking a sip of her own drink. Elsa missed what happened next as she was escorted away and over to a group of people she just about recognised.

* * *

"What happened with David after Eda pulled me away?" Elsa asked as Honeymaren manoeuvred their car out of the car park. It wasn't too late into the evening; the pair made their excuses as soon as they'd made sure to have made a good enough appearance, greeting everyone they knew and then some. They had a good excuse though; Runa was waiting for them at Anna and Kristoff's. Truth be told, Elsa had missed the little girl and was looking forward to having a hug when she saw her.

"Nothing; fortunately for him." Honeymaren quickly shot Elsa a cocky smirk before flicking her eyes back to the road ahead of them. "Pascal came over to chat with him."

"That's a relief;" Elsa shared as she adjusted the heat in the car.

"Worried I'd say something inappropriate." Elsa noted the raised eyebrow on her wife as she kept her focus on the task of driving.

She shook her head and admitted; "I was more worried he would and then you'd be honourable and defend us."

"It would have been hot though;" Honeymaren prompted with a smirk.

"I have no doubt in that;" Elsa answered easily as if they were talking about some mundane topic.

Her tone must have been amusing to the brunette as she let out a chuckle. "You want anything for a late dinner?"

Elsa pondered the matter for a moment before answering; "I could go for a pizza actually."

"We can swing by and pick it up on our way home with Runa."

"Okay, I'll order it now;" Elsa pulled out her phone and opened the required app.

"Sounds like a plan."

Not too much time later, traffic was light, the two Nattura women were stood on Anna and Kristoff's doorstep.

Anna yanked the door open with an excited expression as she took in the sight of the two women. When they'd dropped Runa off that afternoon, they'd been dressed in jeans and sweaters with big winter coats. The contrast was stark as they all but shivered in the night air. "You both look amazing! Hello; who's this?" Anna's eyes were pulled down to the slightly noticeable baby bump that adorned her sister. It was only really visible if you knew to look for it.

"Little nugget is making an appearance tonight;" Honeymaren shared proudly.

"You're glowing Elsa;" Anna gushed as she squeezed at Elsa's hands in affection and excitement.

She felt colour rise in her cheeks at all the attention. "Thank you. How was Runa?" She asked changing the subject to her absent daughter.

"A dream; she makes me want a daughter of my own." Anna over shared just as Kristoff made an appearance cradling a sleepy Runa in his arms.

Honeymaren mocked defensiveness; "she's not for sale. Hey Roo;" her tone softened as she greeted the little girl.

"Hey Baby;" Elsa cooed as Runa blinked away her sleepiness.

Runa's face lit up as she recognised her parents; "you look like princesses; so pretty." Kristoff had shifted her in his strong arms to sit her up more. She reached out to brush her hand over the satin material over Elsa's collar bone.

"Thank you;" Elsa smiled helplessly at her sweet little girl.

"You ready to head home?" Honeymaren asked.

"Fine;" Runa reluctantly replied before Kristoff set her down carefully on her feet.

"What do you say to Anna and Kristoff?" Elsa reminded Runa as she took her hand into her own.

"Thank you!" Runa called out on instinct with a wave to the couple.

"You're very welcome Runa;" Anna shared with the little girl as she handed Honeymaren the supply bag they'd left her with.

Elsa now addressed her sister; "thank you for tonight."

"It was no problem"

"We owe you;" Elsa reminded even so, over her shoulder as the little family made their way back to the car.

Anna grinned before she called out; "and don't you forget it! Take care getting home!" She began to wave frantically.

"Will do"

"Love you"

"Love you. Goodnight!" What must their neighbours think with all the loud calling out.

* * *

Runa quickly nodded off as they made the short journey back to their house, stopping briefly to pick up their pizza and garlic bread. The little girl only woke up when Honeymaren scooped her up into her arms to carry her inside the house.

She began to protest at the idea of having to go to bed even though it was past her bed time. Honeymaren quickly bathed her and dressed her in her pyjamas before the two brunette Nattura women joined Elsa at the dining room table. Elsa had changed out of her dress and now wore her own pyjamas.

She'd managed to keep her self control and wait to make a start on their late night dinner. Honeymaren placed a slice of the now cold pizza, just how they liked it, onto her plate before helping herself to one. Runa sat and chewed on a piece of garlic bread as her parents enjoyed their pizza.

It was only now that Elsa realised she'd failed to remove her bracelet when she'd changed outfits earlier. A smile fell to her lips as she remembered that very morning. Honeymaren had woken her up by placing feather light kisses to her bare shoulder as she held her from behind, not having moved from the night before. Elsa then turned to greet her wife only for her vision to be interrupted by the sight of a gift bag with a very familiar name on. The bag held a box, and that box held this bracelet. It was perfect; Honeymaren knew her so well. Well enough to know that Elsa had a favourite cake from the bakery down the road, and that that was the perfect cake for her birthday breakfast. The day had been busy, but perfect, Honeymaren was perfect, their life together was perfect. Elsa knew in her heart that the next chapter of their story would be just as perfect, with Honeymaren by her side, how could it not be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left to go, see you tomorrow!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

Honeymaren all but leapt into the air where she currently sat cross-legged on their bed. A knock on the door has startled her, she called out in mild panic; "don't come in! Who is it?"

"Elsa"

Her eyes flickered around the bed in a panic. Presents lay spread out everywhere. "Hang on!" But most importantly, right now the gifts for Elsa were sitting visible, waiting for their turn to be wrapped. She quickly threw her discarded jumper over the collection of gifts to her side. She did one final sweep of the room before declaring; "okay; you can come in."

A bemused looking Elsa stepped into the room; "I was expecting it to look like Santa's work shop in here with that reaction." She casually glanced around the room for evidence of interest.

"It does... just under my jumper. What can I do you for?" Honeymaren moved her body into an awkward position in a not so subtle attempt to block the covered items from sight.

"I wanted to grab another layer; it's chilly downstairs." Elsa commented as she threw her wife an innocent look as she stepped over to the dresser draw to grab said item.

"I could put the fire on, if you'd like?" Honeymaren offered desperate to ensure her wife was comfortable, just as she had done for her when she was pregnant.

"This will be enough for now, thank you."Elsa informed with an effortless smile as she came to stand close to where her wife was sitting.

"Come here;" Honeymaren couldn't help but coax the blonde over with her arms stretched out. Elsa easily fell into those arms as Honeymaren enveloped her up. "No peeking!" Honeymaren scolded as she noted Elsa's wandering eyes. "Just wait one more day;" she reminded as Elsa stood, their hands still linked together.

"You know I don't like surprises"

"I know; it's very rare that I am allowed to plan them for you." She gave a squeeze of her hand. She couldn't help but feel that it kind of sucked that Elsa only allowed her to plan surprises for her birthday and Christmas, and that they occurred four days apart. Not to mention that this scheduling made for a very challenging time when buying these surprise gifts.

"Hmm;" was apparently all Elsa could offer her in answer.

"Do you want me to wrap Anna's and Kristoff's gifts while I'm here, and the boys'?" She offered noting the bags of gifts at the foot of their bed.

"You wouldn't mind?" Elsa's eyes shone as they flew to meet Honeymaren's.

She held in chuckle as she reminded; "I'd do anything for you, love. Makes sense anyway while I'm wrapping all of Roo's things too." Honeymaren never minded wrapping presents, for any occasion, and If it made Elsa smile; then she was more than happy to undertake the task for the both of them.

Elsa perched on the edge of their bed to cuddle close next to Honeymaren. The brunette shuffled over to accommodate her, mindful not to reveal the collection of carefully picked out gifts for her.

"If you weren't already my wife, I'd ask you to marry me." Elsa looked her straight in the face with her arms looped around her neck loosely.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes; secretly loving the contact Elsa was gifting her in this moment. "Stop being so dramatic; it's only wrapping." Honeymaren wrapped her arm around Elsa's back, her hand resting on her waist.

"But you know I dislike doing it;" Elsa whispered as she laid her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Like I said; I'd do anything for you." She finished her sentiment by placing a soft kiss to the top of Elsa's head, the familiar scent of her conditioner reminding her of home.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world"

"Impossible;" Honeymaren pointed out softly unable to bring herself to break their moment of calm.

"How so?" Elsa asked tilting her head to look at her perplexed.

Honeymaren looked down to her, a rare occurrence; "I am."

"Silly!" Elsa remarked with a laugh before releasing Honeymaren and standing from the bed. "I'm going to put some dinner on;" she told as she moved out of Honeymaren's reach.

She couldn't take her eyes off of her. The little tell-tale swelling of her abdomen, the glowing aura around her; her wife was beautiful. Just before Elsa left the room Honeymaren managed to call out; "thank you! If you need me you know where I'll be."

It took a lot longer than Honeymaren anticipated to wrap all the gifts for tomorrow. She even had a few more left to wrap after they'd eaten dinner. They would now have to wait until later as it was coming up to Runa's wind down time before bed.

I being one of the first Christmas’ that Runa can fully appreciate and would likely remember; Honeymaren and Elsa wanted to pull out all the stops and make it as magical as possible. That started with Christmas Eve and the obligatory snacks for Santa and his reindeer friends.

Runa was stood at the counter on her stepping stool, with Elsa standing protectively behind her, as Honeymaren fished out their Christmas snack plate. This plate was very special; it was quite old, Honeymaren had made it as a child with her aunt Yelena for this very purpose. They’ve used it for all of Runa’s Christmases.

As Elsa supervised their little girl, as not to end up with the precious plate damaged or broken, Honeymaren retrieved the tin of homemade snickerdoodles. Elsa had been filling her time baking a great array of Christmas themed items and these were all that were left that wasn’t reserved for tomorrow.

Runa and Elsa arranged a couple on the plate while Honeymaren next grabbed the carton of milk, and a carrot from the fridge. She turned to watch as Elsa halved a snickerdoodle with Runa before they both took to munching away. Elsa noted they’d been caught and offered over her half eaten piece. Honeymaren chuckled and shook her head honestly.

Elsa stepped away as Honeymaren joined them, her taking over ensuring Runa didn’t step back and fall. She clicked the lid closed on the tin as she watched Runa excitedly arrange the cookies, and carrot on the plate. Elsa poured half a glass of the soya milk and the snack for Santa was complete.

Runa took great care and time deciding on where to leave the snack plate after deciding the usual coffee table wasn’t good enough. The mantel piece was apparently perfect as then he’d see it after he’d come down the chimney. The little girl, still full of excitement for tomorrow, declared that if he didn’t see the snacks though she needed to write him a note. Elsa and Honeymaren indulged her and helped her write out her note in felt pen. They even helped her decorate it with glitter glue and stickers.

It wasn’t too much longer and Elsa and Honeymaren had convinced the little girl that Santa would see the note on the tree, but he won’t be visiting if she didn’t go to bed soon.

Honeymaren could see the exhaustion in Elsa’s eyes and offered to bath Runa while she rested for a bit. She was taken up on the offer without a fight and was gifted a loving kiss on the cheek.

Her and Runa sang with their own tune and words in the style of a song that had been on the radio in the car. Runa always made Honeymaren’s heart melt; her sweet nature was something to behold.

Elsa joined them for Runa’s bedtime story. Anna had bought Runa a personalised ‘The Night Before Christmas’ book, there wasn’t a more appropriate time to choose this book as her bedtime story. It was one of Honeymaren’s favourite things, reading bedtime stories alongside her wife. They split the parts and did all the funny voices, Runa always followed along in glee, laughing at their performances.

Both women took their turns at landing a kiss on Runa’s forehead and bid her a goodnight full of sweet dreams. They tip-toed from the room as Honeymaren pulled the door too behind them. Once they were down the hallway they each let out a relived breath. Now the real work begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!  
> I hope you are safe and finding joy x


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final instalment of this story; please enjoy.  
> I apologise for any mistakes

It was early; that much she knew. It was still dark in the room and she could hear Elsa still snoozing next to her. This led her to question what had woken her up. She heard what she was pretty sure was shuffling coming from downstairs and she didn’t need two awake brain cells to figure out who it could be.

As softly as she could, Honeymaren slipped out of bed, threw on her dressing gown, and stuffed her feet into her slippers. With one final check over her shoulder to ensure Elsa was still sleeping soundly, she walked out of the room silently.

When she reached half way down the stairs she caught sight of their little girl staring around in awe at the tree in the front room. She paused for a few beats as she watched through the open doorway. To see Christmas through a child's eyes once more would be something to behold. The next stair betrayed her and gave away her position, creaking and alerting the girl with a start. Honeymaren threw her a warming smile to reassure her that she wasn't in trouble.

She noted on the clock on the mantel piece that it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. Runa's small face was beaming up at her as she entered the room fully.

"Santa wrote me a letter!" She flapped the note around in the air where she held it in her tiny hand.

Honeymaren couldn't help the chuckle that slipped passed her lips. "Do you want to know what it says?" She offered as she took a seat in the corner arm chair.

"Please!" She begged as she clambered onto her mother's lap.

"Okay, it says; 'Dear Runa, thank you for my note and snacks, especially the cookies. Rudolph especially liked the carrot. I've heard you've been a very good girl this year so I've left you some extra special presents under the tree for you to open. Love from, Santa'. I could have been sure you were on the naughty list!" She finished by tickling Runa in her sides where she held her in her lap.

The girl's laughter filled the room; Honeymaren only hoped they didn't wake Elsa. She quickly stopped, lifting Runa from her lap and placing her gently onto her feet, she then stood herself. She placed the note from Santa onto the mantel piece next to the nearly empty snack plate and glass. Elsa, with her artistic talents had tried her hand at some calligraphy and had written Runa the response to her note from last night. She did this while Honeymaren set to using a stencil and washable snow spray to make snowy shoe prints on the carpet. Just as she was thinking about her task from last night Runa seemed to finally notice her mother's efforts.

The little girl let out a gasp as she saw the boot prints leading from the fire place to the tree. Honeymaren didn't think her eyes could get any wider than they'd already been earlier; she was wrong.

Runa stepped her bare foot into the print on the floor, it swamped hers. She let out an amused giggle before jumping up and down and asking if Santa ate all his snacks. Honeymaren picked up the plate carefully and showed her the nub of a carrot that remained and half a cookie. The actions seemed to appease the little girl as she squealed and rushed back to the tree to peruse the gifts once more.

"No touching any of them yet Roo. I'm going to make us some drinks and then we can go and see Mummy." Runa gave no indication she'd heard her mother as she remained standing and staring at all the wrapped parcels.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes, but secretly loved the childish wonder that Runa carried with her every day. She made short work of making Elsa a peppermint tea, Runa a chocolate babyccino, and herself a latte. Holding the tray of hot beverages tightly she entered the living room to find Runa looking more closely at all the gifts on display.

"You can pick one and bring it upstairs"

Runa's head short around to meet her mother's eyes with her own in pure delight. She'd obviously been thinking about which one to open first as she reached for a medium sized, oddly shaped one first and followed Honeymaren up the stairs.

Elsa was just about awake when they all but piled into the room; Runa seeming to have lost all control of her excitement, it was Christmas day after all! Honeymaren was relieved to see Elsa smiling at their daughter's apparent joy of the day already.

"'morning, love;" Honeymaren passed her a mug and she planted a soft kiss to her cheek.

"'morning." She smiled as she placed the mug on the bedside table. "Merry Christmas you two!" She called out as she threw her arms open to catch Runa who had just about managed to climb onto the bed, but only once she'd relented and released her hold of her chosen present.

"Merry Christmas Mummy! Santa came and wrote me a letter, and left snow everywhere!"

Elsa caught Honeymaren's eye with a knowing small smirk as she settled into her side of the bed. "Wow Baby! That sounds amazing!" Elsa gushed along with the small child.

"I'm not Baby anymore;" Runa pointed out in a blasé tone as she plonked down in the middle of the bed not bothering to climb in, happy to sit on top of the sheets.

Elsa and Honeymaren shared another look, this one full of fondness and excitement.

Runa crawled over to Elsa and gently laid her palm against the slight baby bump; “Baby’s in there.” She brought her face nearer and whispered; “Merry Christmas Baby!”

Honeymaren couldn’t be sure, but she could guess that Elsa’s heart had melted into a puddle of mush just like hers. They didn’t deserve such a sweet, gentle, and aware little girl.

They'd sat down and spoken to her a couple days ago now and spoke with her about the prospect of becoming a big sister, and she’d taken it in her stride.

* * *

Runa was happily sat at the dining room table with her crayons, and felt pens sprawled out in front of her. She was scribbling away as Elsa followed Honeymaren to join their daughter at the table, one parent either side. Elsa tried to ease her rapidly beating heart, attempting to calm herself down. They were just going to have a conversation with their daughter, nothing more.

Honeymaren chose to break their daughter’s concentration by asking her the big question that would lead them in to them sharing the positive news with her. "You know how Eryk and Cade are brothers, what would you think if you had a brother or a sister of your own?"

Runa poked her head up, a look of confusion and almost worry on her screwed up, wide eyed face. “Would I have to share my room?” She asked in a small voice.

“No Baby, they’d have their own room.” Elsa reassured as she brushed Runa’s bangs from her eyes as she felt her pounding heart finally ease. Her stomach dropped in a sensation of dread though. Her and Honeymaren had yet to make a start on clearing the spare room that was full of moving boxes. The room had been left as a dumping ground for an embarrassingly long time. They still had more time though before the new addition to their family will be needing it, she reminded herself.

“What about my toys?” Runa asked as she now placed down her crayon.

“Only if you want to;” Honeymaren pointed out.

Runa swivelled her head to now look at Elsa with big eyes as she realised; “I’ll have to share you.”

Elsa reached out to the little girl, bringing her hand to rest comfortingly over her tiny hand on the table. “Yes, sometimes. But we’ll also have to share you with them too.” She wanted to make sure that Runa understood that in no way was this baby replacing her or taking her mothers away from her. They were a family, and they will always be a family.

Something seemed to click within Runa as her face brightened, eyes going wide. She almost leapt out of her seat as she declared; “I’ll be a big sister, like Jessica at school!”

Elsa heard Honeymaren chuckle along with herself before she answered; “Yes.” Honeymaren roughed up the girls already wild hair with a hand as she chuckled again, but this time at Runa's pouting face. She was obviously displeased with the show of affection.

She shook herself from the disgruntlement soon enough and shared her answer to the initial question; “I guess it’d be okay.”

Elsa caught Honeymaren's eyes over the top of their daughter's head. She gave her a subtle nod to continue, which she seemed to agree with. Honeymaren took an audible breath before sharing with the little girl; “well, Mummy is carrying your new baby brother or sister.”

“Where?” Elsa had to hold in a laugh as Runs spun in her chair with a look of utter confusion on her face, eyebrows askew, and a frown on her lips. She looked her mother up and down for evidence of her carrying a baby.

Elsa did well to hold in her reaction, swallowing it down she replied; “they’re in my tummy growing big and strong, and then one day they’ll be big and strong enough to run around with you and play.” Elsa held both of her hands over her mildly swollen abdomen, to show what, she didn't know. To help Runa understand? On instinct to make a connection with the tiny being? Or to remind herself that it was all real?

"This is so much cooler than having a twin!" Runa exclaimed as she seemed to register what was happening in her four year old world.

Elsa and Honeymaren now let out their laughter at the statement. It was no secret that Runa was envious of what her twin cousins had. It was also no secret that there was competition between the three of them over who could outdo the others. The twins had each other over Runa; they were also a couple of weeks older than her. They even had a dog, all Runa had was a salamander; though Eryk and Cade did think Bruni was amazing. Elsa and Honeymaren had to agree with Runa though, having a younger sibling, and helping them grow and learn was much cooler than growing up with a twin.

* * *

The start to their morning had been everything Elsa could have wished for; tea in bed with her favourite two people, plus their little nugget, a lazy morning in bed, and an excited Runa cuddling her new reindeer plushie. It couldn't last forever though as they were hosting this year and would have to get started on preparing the lunch for everyone.

The vegetable and potatoes, stuffing, and roast were all prepped in no time as the wives worked as a well oiled machine, dancing around the kitchen to Christmas music. Runa was even helping with the child appropriate tasks. They were done with a little difficulty because of her wardrobe choice for the day. Elsa had picked out one of her nicer dresses for her and had left it on her bed after getting herself ready for the day. Honeymaren had helped Runa get ready and much to Elsa's, admittedly, amusement; Runa had declined the dress that was on offer and instead chose to where her camel onesie from the school play. The hood, with its heavy plush antlers and ears, kept slipping down to obscure her view. Elsa almost wanted to be mad at her wife for letting Runa wear such an outfit, but she was far to adorable in it.

She was now standing in living room doorway, leaning on the frame with a glass of sparkling water. She stood content to just watch Honeymaren and Runa, her world, together as they looked through all the presents under the tree, just as excited as each other. She looked on, and she looked around at their home; they did this. Together they made a life that was so beautiful, and pure, and perfect. Elsa couldn't wait to see what the following year, and every one after that would bring. A warming sensation filled her chest at just the mere thought of all the possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to each and every one of you that has clicked on this story. I first had the idea to write an advent countdown story months and months back and then thought better of it. Last minute I changed my mind. This is the fastest I've ever written anything like this, and I am so proud of myself. I know it isn't my best work, but we all deserved just a little bit of cute fluff to bring this year to its close. Thank you for all of the kudos and comments; I'm still amazed that (on average) over 50 people have read this work. I hope to see you all again next year for some more Elsamaren adventures! Take care of yourselves, and more importantly, be kind to yourselves. Laters! x


End file.
